Como polos opuestos
by Karminaa
Summary: ella es tranquila y muy ordenada... el salvaje e imprudente... dos almas totalmete opuestas que encontraran el verdadero significado del amor de una manera muy inesperada
1. Engaño

"_Como polos opuestos"_

Capitulo I: Engaño

**yo sigo pensando que lo deberíamos de meter en un nido de hormigas para que destrocen todo su bello y buen estructurado cuerpo, haber si después de eso le quedan ganas de herirte otra vez**

Sora sonrió ante las ocurrentes ideas de su amiga, mientras caminaban por los extensos pasillos de un gran centro comercial, en verdad no le parecía muy mala idea el hecho de ver el pálido cuerpo de su ex cubierto por una infinidad de ampollas, pero bueno eso no bastaría para calmar la furia que traía dentro.

**N****o sabes cuantas ganas tengo yo de hacerlo, pero lamentablemente no soy tan valiente **

**P****or eso no te preocupes, conozco muchas personas que estarían deseosas de hacerle pasar un muy mal rato a ese patán**

**Q****ue bueno que somos amigas, sino, no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de aquellos que te han hecho enojar**

**Y**** entonces ¿que?... me dejaras torturarlo aunque sea un poco**- dijo mimi ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

**O****o, ya te dije que me encajaría hacer eso, pero lo único que lograría es demostrarle que me importa… y de por si su ego ya esta suficientemente alzado y el mío muy por debajo de lo normal… como para que intente levantárselo mas**- respiro profundamente y continuo-** además he decidido terminar con los hombres, Kyo fuel la ultima parada en un tren sin regreso, ahora solo me preocupare por mi y mi futuro laboral, de ahora en adelante me dedicare 100 a mis estudios- **mimi se detuvo por un momento ante el ultimo comentario de su amiga, como odiaba cuando Sora adoptaba esa actitud.

Sora avanzo aun mas rápido, dejando a su amiga atrás… sin embargo mimi no era de aquellas que se daba por vencida, asi que le dio alcance

**Ohh vamos Sora!!... ¿sabes cual es tu problema?- **dijo la pelirrosada, en cuanto alcanzo a su amiga

**Que soy muy aburrida y remilgada- **dijo recordando las palabras que usaba con frecuencia su amiga para referirse a ella

**Si, bueno aparte de eso- **mimi tomo del brazo a su amiga y la detuvo-** …es que tus relaciones siempre han sido con tipos que son igual o mas apretados que tu, que de seguro aun dejan que sus mamis los vistan, lo que tu necesitas mi querida amiga es un hombre que te acelere el corazón cuando lo veas, alguien verdaderamente salvaje e imprudente.**

**Ahh si claro como Koushiro no?- **dijo arqueando una ceja ante el recuerdo del novio de su amiga, que era un fanático a la informática y el estudio, totalmente contrario a lo que su amiga planteaba

**Bueno eso es diferente, digamos que yo soy la salvaje e imprudente que hace que la relación no se torne aburrida. En cambio tu y tus prospectos ocupan el mismo asiento en el tren directo a la cuidad del aburrimiento**

**Bueno a mi me gustan los tipos tranquilos, dignos de confianza**

**Aja, si claro como… Kyo- **dijo recordando a la ultima pareja de su amiga, que no era alguien precisamente de _confianza_

**Ohh bueno todo tiene su excepción- **Sora se encogio de hombros y continuo su camino seguida por mimi

**Deberias de llevarte a pasar mas tiempo con Miyako**

**¿Que? Tu loca amiga que le gusta bailar en las mesas cuando salen juntas, no gracias tengo suficiente con las locuras que se te ocurren a ti -**a pesar de sus palabras, Miyako le caía muy bien y pese a sus pequeños momentos de loquera, era una persona digna de una buena conversación, ya que a pesar de todo era tan buena como ella en los estudios.

**Si bueno por lo menos ella se divierte y tal vez juntarte con ella te haga bien y te pegue algo de su excesiva alegría****-**se detuvo mientras acariciaba su barbilla, de forma pensativa- ** sabes ella tiene unos amigos que te podrian agradar mucho…**

Sora tembló ante la sola idea de conocer a uno de los tan extravagantes amigos de su amiga Miyako, y mas después de haber tenido una experiencia no muy agradable con uno de ellos.

**No, no y rotundamente no, ya conozco la clase de amiguitos que tiene y a excepción de su novio Ken el resto de ellos, son excesivamente raros**

**Ohh vamos sora no seas exagerada, son solo un poco… diferentes**

**Pues en mi mundo, diferente es pariente de lo raro, así que prefiero quedarme tal y como estoy**

**¿Con una vida aburrida?**

**Aburrida o no a mi me gusta y planeo continuar así**

**¿Por que no pruebas antes de negarte a cualquier posibilidad?... tal vez si probaras encontrarías a tu propio príncipe azul -**pero sora una vez mas negó muy efusivamente -**uno de estos días veras que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad**

Sora no hizo caso a las palabras de su amiga, por meses había pensado que Kyo era el hombre de su vida y que después de la universidad unirían sus vidas en matrimonio y serian muy felices rodeados de sus pequeños hijos en la tranquilidad de un hogar... pero de un momento a otro todo se cayo, todo su futuro se vino abajo y descubrió que su príncipe de brillante armadura no era mas que un patán disfrazado de… que la usaba para obtener notas altas, si así era la había engañado vilmente y había dejado todos sus ilusiones pisoteadas …

Aquella tarde que iba a comer con el durante su almuerzo lo encontró platicando con su amigo, ella no quiso interrumpir así que se oculto un poco para esperar hasta que acabara, pero las risas de ambos le llamo la atención así que decidió acercarse y ahí fue cuando cometió su peor error, lo escucho burlándose de cómo había sido tan fácil engañarla y hacer que le pasara los exámenes y tareas, y que en cuanto acabaran los estudios se despediría de ella diciéndole que eran muy diferentes y que no podían estar juntos, en esos momentos lo quería mandar a la guillotina, desmembrar cada mísero pedazo de el, pero a pesar de todo ella solo pudo llorar y corre a su dormitorio, que gracias a dios estaba solo, no quería toparse con nadie no quería volver a recordar aquello, lo único que necesitaba era estar sola y dejar pasar su furia.

Esa misma tarde Mimi se entero de todo, y se enfrento a su ahora ex-novio y le grito unas cuantas cosas no sin antes plantarle una severa bofetada, Sora amaba a su amiga Mimi siempre tan decidida y en ese momento la amo mas, solo de recordar la cara del pobre Kyo hasta lastima le dio el pobre, por que Mimi en lo que se refiere a peleas nunca da tregua y fue cuando supo que era momento de intervenir. Y por fin se armo de valor y le dijo que lo sabia todo y que hasta aquí llegaban, que se buscara otra que estuviera dispuesta a ser su gallina de los huevos de oro, por que ella ya no lo seria y se marcho.

Se sentía tan bien habérselo dicho, pero su rabia aun no cesaba, aun no se sentía conforme, quería su cabeza en una bandeja, pero que podía hacer, ya lo había humillado lo suficiente auque sabia muy bien que para aplastar aquel ego suyo se necesitaba mas que una escenita así que prefirió dejarlo andar y que se hundiera solo.

**Mimi!!... Sora!!! **-gritaron sacando a Sora de sus pensamientos

Mimi, corrió rápidamente hacia Miyako que movía los brazos, haciendo señas para que la vieran, perfecto han invocado al mounstro mayor, ahora ¿que vendria después?... ¿La atropellaría un auto?... Aunque sinceramente eso seria mas placentero que tener a dos chicas completamente chifladas haciendo cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera para avergonzarla frente a todos, pero que podía hacer ellas eran sus amigas y así las quería.

El día de hoy no podría ir mejor…

**Hola chicas **-Miyako era una persona extravagante que gustaba de vestir de acuerdo a su estado de animo, hoy parecía casi normal, unos jeans deslavados, jérsey azul y un abrigo… algo raro en ella que solía colgarse todo lo que podía… su cabello violeta con destellos oscuros sobresalía al resto, y lo traía recogido en una coleta ala, mientras que sus ojos eran marrón con un brillo muy jovial, que la hacían ver hasta inocente, eso y su andar alegre era algo muy propio de ella

**¿Que tal Miyako?... ¿que haces por aquí?... ¿que no se supone que estarías en el instituto con los del club de informática? **

**Si debería de estar ahí pero es todo un caos, estoy teniendo unos problemas con uno de los ordenadores… es por eso que fui a buscarte, pero no estabas y me dijeron que habías salido con sora, así que aquí estoy**

**Y****a veo, pero lo que no entiendo, es por que me vienes a buscar a mi, yo sinceramente no se nada de informática- **respondió mimi confundida

**Lo que sucede es que no encuentro a Izumi-san y pensé que tu talvez sabrías, además que todos se han ido del aula, cada vez que Izumi-san se ausenta es casi imposible mantener el orden… y bueno también quería aprovechar que hoy hay descuentos -**dijo sonriente.

Sora no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, esta dos amigas suyas era muy parecidas sin duda, no solo por los extravagantes colores de sus cabelleras, bueno en esa parte ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, sino por su inmenso gusto por las compras… ambas chicas eran creyente que con un buen día de compras las penas se iban como rayo… pero en ella definitivamente no funcionaba así.

**Pues no, la verdad no lo se, últimamente con todo esto de sora no he tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con el.**

**Ufff -**…suspiro…-**supongo que tendré que marcar de nuevo a su móvil a ver si contesta… por cierto Sora, hablando de eso ¿como has estado?... he estado pensando en un par de cosas que podríamos hacerle… supe que compro un nuevo auto quizás podríamos hacerle una visita y no se pinchar por accidente alguno de sus neumáticos -**este comentario saco la risa de las tres chicas, pese a lo inocente que podría lucir miyako lo cierto era que tenia la mente de un asesino serial, es mas cualquier tipo de asesino quedaba como un pobre boy scout a su lado.

**Se lo dije a mimi hace rato, y te lo digo a ti ahora… noooo!!!… además, creo que tuvo suficiente con lo de la bofetada.**

**Y hubiera terminado con mas que una bofetada, si no hubieras intervenido**

**Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta… y ya no quiero hablar mas del tema.**

**Esta bien pero allá tu, te hubieras divertido como nunca con todo lo que pensaba hacer pero que mas da si esa es tu ultima palabra-** dijo Miyako tratando de convencer a su amiga

**Si… -**suspiro… como ansiaba que sus amigas pusieran en acción todo lo que sus retorcidas mentes inventaba pero eso seria darle demasiada importancia al asunto y eso era lo que menos quería**- Es mi ultima palabra.**

**Buuu!! Que aburrida eres… pero bueno lo dejare estar… ya no te preocupes por Kyo querida Sora…. He encontrado el hombre perfecto para ti. Lo conocí hace un par de semanas**

**Oh dios mió no!!!...-**gimió ante la sola idea de conocer a algún amigo de Miyako-** la ultima vez que deje que alguna de ustedes dos me arreglara una cita a ciegas, quede atrapada en un armario con un tipo, que resulto ser un maniático que practicaba vudu, y fue aun mas espeluznante cuando trato de arrancarme un cabello, para hacerme no se que cosa… Definitivamente no, aun estoy tratando de sobreponerme de aquella vez, y eso que fue hace 4 años.**

**Oh vamos sora, no fue tan malo, solo te quería hacer una demostración.**

**Si claro, el día que Ken te arranque un cabello y empiece a hacer cosas raras con el hasta entonces, siendo yo la única que ha pasado por algo así, me conservo mi opinión de que trato de hacerme algún tipo de brujería.**

**Sigo pensando que exageras las cosas.**

**Digan lo que digan chicas no cambiare de opinión, y si me disculpan quiero regresar al instituto, acostarme en mi cama con las sabanas hasta la nariz y dormirme hasta el siguiente año.**

**No señorita usted lo que necesita es salir y divertirte y sacarte al estupido ese de la cabeza -**la detuvo mimi, antes de que se marchara.

**No querida, si te digo que lo que necesito es dormir, es por que en verdad lo que necesito es dormir, estos últimos días han estado muy ajetreados y necesito relajarme**

**¿Segura?... Por que si quieres nos vamos contigo.**

**Mimi dije que me quería relajar, con ustedes dos ahí lo ultimo que tendria seria tranquilidad.**

**Ja.. ja… muy chistosa… pero mejor guárdate tus sarcasmos querida, si no quieres disfrutar de nuestra agradable compañía tú te lo pierdes.**

**Creo que sobreviviré -**dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y le daba una sonrisa resignada a su amiga.

**Esta bien anda ve y sumérgete en tu aburrido mundo de depresión, que miyako y yo la pasaremos bomba comprando.**

**Jejej vamos mimi no te enojes, pero es que en verdad deseo estar sola.**

**Pff… –**dijo suspirando mientras se acercaba a su amiga y la abrazaba **-esta bien pero prométeme que si te sientes mal me llamaras y estaré ahí en menos de 10 minutos.**

**A como manejas tu llegarías en 5, sin un neumático y cientos de coches destrozados detrás.**

**Pues pensaba llevarte al instituto yo, pero ahora te vas caminando…pff… enserio que estas insoportable. Mejor vete ya que no quiero que me contagies tu mal humor.**

**Yo también te quiero y no te preocupes que me tomo un taxi, que se diviertan chicas.**

**Si, tú también aunque no veo como -**sora observo como ambas chicas levantaron la mano en forma de despedida y se adentraron en el primer local de ropa que encontraron.

Este ha sido sin duda, un día de locos y lo único que quería ahora, era llegar y dormir por la eternidad y olvidarse de los hombres y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos.

Agradecía gratamente haber llegado por fin a su habitación, pero cuando intento dormirse el sueño la abandono por completo, así que decidió echar un vistazo al televisor, pero era lo mismo nada le llamaba la atención así que lo apago y dio un largo suspiro, Mimi tenia razón estando ahí sola, lo único que le producía era deprimirse, pero ya no mas, ese miserable no valía ni sus pensamientos.

Así que con esa mentalidad abrió su libro preferido, una novela romántica paranormal, con vampiros y dioses griegos, en donde sus personajes principales eran hombres, malos, sexy's, atractivos… y la mejor parte inmortales, que hacían lo que fuera para complacer a sus protagonistas que la mayoría de las veces era mujeres comunes y corrientes que nunca imaginaron tener a esos pedazos de hombres en su vida… que suerte seria tener alguno de estos tipos que por alguna traición que les habían hecho… vendieron su alma a una diosa griega a cambio de vengarse de aquellos que los traicionaron… lastima que solo fuera un libro por que en la triste y cruel realidad no había hombres como aquellos, Sora suspiro una vez mas cansada, al darse cuenta que nunca encontraría a alguien como aquellos atractivos hombres que daban todo por la mujer que amaban.

**-Definitivamente por algo lo llaman, ciencia ficción… hombres así no existen **-suspiro una vez mas… cansada de todo, hasta que su móvil sonó desapareciendo todos sus malos pensamientos a esos especimenes de la raza humana llamados hombres, checo el identificador y pudo ver que era de mimi, de seguro le hablaba para ver como estaba, a veces tanta preocupación por ella la atosigaba, pero que podía hacer sabia que lo hacia por que la quería así que decidió contestar.

**¿Que sucede mimi?**

**Quería pedirte un mega favor… bueno yo no, Miya… lo que pasa es que le hablamos a mi Kou y dijo que iba al club de informática… entonces Miya recordó que no había apagado un equipo por las prisas y ya sabes como se pone mi Izzy con ese tipo de cosas… Así que pensamos que nos podrías ayudar e ir a apagarlo antes de que llegue… entonces, ¿que dices?**

Sora rechinó los dientes, era algo clásico de sus amigas… _olvidar algo_… y era ella la que siempre tenia que resolvérselos, ambas eran tan despistadas cuando de ir de compras se trataba.

**Mimi, ¿por que no se lo pides a alguien del club?**

**Lo haría pero la mayoría de ellos ya salio. Por favor. Sabes que si pudiera pedírselo a alguien mas no te estaría molestando.**

**¿Sabes mimi? tengo una vida.**

**Si claro. Apuesto a que estas tumbada en tu cama leyendo esos libros de **_**animales nocturnos**_** y lamentándote porque no existen hombres como ellos, y poniéndote morada de tanto chocolate, pensando como si el mañana no existiera**

Había veces que pensaba que mimi podría leer mentes, pero la verdad era que ella siempre habia sido muy predecible.

**Vamos, te prometo que te compraremos algo bonito.**

Suspiro resignada, sabia que nunca podía negarle nada a sus amigas, y mucho menos a ese par

**Se llama **_**cazadores obscuros,**_** no **_**animales nocturnos **_** como tu les llamas.**

**Que va Sora!!… es lo mismo obscuros, nocturnos cual es la diferencia… me vas a hacer ese favor o no.**

**Si esta bien, pero espero que lo que me compren sea algo bueno, por que mira que interrumpirme en medio de mi lectura.**

**si, si ya te lo prometo, solo lo mejor para ti… pero ya apurate si no la pobre de miya no pasara de hoy.**

**Esta bien, nos vemos al rato.**

**te quiero Sorita, chao.**

Un gruñido se atasco en su garganta, y colgó bruscamente su móvil. Giro su cabeza a su libro… demonios!!! Justo ahora que estaba tan metida en su historia, mas le valía a Mimi y a Miyako que le trajeran algo realmente bueno…

Nota: Bueno este es mi segundo fic aquí y en vista del éxito no obtenido en el primero ! Me aventure a hacer este y una amiga me dijo que me animara a subirlo asi que pues aquí esta…muchas gracias Agus espero que te des una vuelta y me dejes tu comentario aquí al fin y al cabo eres la causante de que me animara a subirlo xD…ya se que ya lo leiste pero hice unos pequeños ajustes… y bueno aun no tengo muy desarrollada la historia pero ya llevo un par de capitulos terminados… asi que solo espero que me dejen su opinio y me digan que tal… estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentario criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, halagos ¿por que? no siempre son bienvenidos , mmm… de todo tipo solo me interesa saber su opinión.

Bueno me despido y espero que les haya agradado este primer capitulo y creo que ya dependiendo de los reviews vere si la sigo

En fin cuidense mucho

chao


	2. Odio a primera vista

**_"Como polos opuestos"_ ****  
**

**_Capitulo II: Odio a primera vista_**

Sora se levanto y agarro sus zapatos para ponérselos de nuevo. Salió de la habitación.

Era una fortuna que la sala de informática fuera una de las mas cercanas a los dormitorios, sino hubiera mandado a volar a Mimi y Miyako, eran cerca de las 7 de la noche y aunque no era muy tarde los pasillos ya estaban obscuros, siendo iluminados por alguna de las luces.

Se suponía que los fines de semana los alumnos que residían en el instituto, salían a encontrarse con sus familias o simplemente salían para distraerse de las ajetreadas semanas que tenían, ella normalmente saldría con mimi pero ahora, con todo lo de Kyo se la había pasado en su dormitorio, ahora se daba cuenta cuan afectada estaba con todo esto de su estupido ex- novio.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al detenerse frente a la puerta del salón de informática.

Al entrar encendió las luces, y cual fue su sorpresa…no había ningún equipo encendido solo un chico recostado en uno de los escritorios, y vaya que chico… perecía bastante alto y por la postura que tenia, perecía estar dormido.

Movida por su curiosidad Sora decidió echarle un vistazo de cerca.

Llevaba unos vaqueros obscuros y una camisa del mismo color, que le daba un aspecto tremendamente atractivo. Su pelo rubio caída por su rostro, que hacia un chico como este aquí… ¿seria del club de informática?… mas bien parecía uno de esos tipitos _Playboys _ por los que todas las chicas suspiraban, no tenia para nada el aspecto de un chico que gustara por la informática.

Y de repente, como si un rayo la hubiera atravesado, comprendió todo… esto tenia escrito por todas parte ser obra de Mimi… si claro no había otra explicación… ella había insistido tanto en que buscara alguien, y este tenia el aspecto de cumplir con todos lo requisitos de su amiga… al parecer cumplió con su amenaza de arreglarle una cita a ciegas, y como sabia que ella nunca aceptaría, la hizo ir ahí con el pretexto de apagar un ordenador, pero que ingenua había sido. Como odiaba que Mimi se metiera en sus relaciones.

Ella, antes de lo de Kyo, solía organizarle citas un tanto ortodoxas, aunque normalmente el tipo con quien lo citaba estaba despierto, antes de obligarla a quedarse con el susodicho…

¿Y si lo había dejo inconsciente?... no que va su amiga no estaba tan desquiciada ¿o si?... con Mimi siempre había una primera vez para todo. Y una cita completamente a ciegas era muy propio de ella.

Pero esta vez no iba a ceder, aunque apreciaba a su amiga, su vida amorosa solo le concernía a ella, así que mientras más rápido aclarara las cosas con el rubio durmiente, mas pronto regresaría a su habitación.

Sin más que hacer se resigno a despertarlo, sin embargo el chico ni se inmuto.

—**¿disculpa?** -susurro tocándole el brazo -**¿te encuentras bien?**

En cuanto su mano hizo contacto con su brazo su corazón comenzó una loca carrera, no sabia por que el hecho de que se despertara la ponía tan nerviosa... lo toco una vez mas y sintió que sus músculos se tensaban… ese cuerpo era puro acero al tacto… dejo escapar el aire en forma lenta y continuo con su tarea de despertarlo.

—**¿disculpaaa?... ¿sigues ahí amigo?** —volvió a decir mientras movía su hombro —una de dos o tiene el sueño muy muy pesado… o Mimi lo golpeo con algo muy duro —pensó.

Tenia que despertarlo pronto para marcharse a continuar su historia y este tipo que no se levantaba.

Mordiéndose el labio decidió moverlo nuevamente pero en cuanto su mano intento tocar su brazo, el chico la detuvo atrapando su mano en el aire.

—**Oh!! Dios mío** — balbuceo Sora al encontrarse con la mirada de aquel muchacho.

Woow si el tipo se veía bien dormido, despierto era magnifico, las facciones de su rostro eran tan varoniles y delicadas a la vez y en conjunto con ese rubio cabello, que ahora tenia un aspecto alborotado, hacia que su acelerado corazón, latiera aun mas rápido, si es que era posible.

El tipo poseía una belleza masculina que solo un minúsculo porcentaje de mujeres tenia la suerte de apreciar.

Nunca le había importado mucho el físico de los hombres, de hecho ella siempre prefería mente antes que cuerpo, aunque Kyo no fuera precisamente un genio tenia un intelecto casi igual al de ella, además sabia que los hombres de este tipo no solían tener un coeficiente muy grande…

Al contrario que su amiga Mimi, un bonito trasero y un par de hombros anchos no hacían mucho efecto en ella.

Aunque, lo miro de nuevo, con ese tipo estaba dispuesta a hacer una pequeña excepción.

Sora sintió de repente una fuerza en su muñeca y recordó que aquel dios encarnado la tenía agarrada, se había perdido en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera había reparado que ese detalle.

—**Disculpa amigo, no se tu pero yo si estoy muy apegada a mi mano y si dejaras de apretarla talvez no me molestaría**- dijo mientras apartaba la mano del tipo

El chico no dijo nada simplemente se levanto y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella como si estuviera examinándola o algo parecido. Después de dos vueltas se paro frente a ella con una mano en el menton.

Al parecer era mas alto de lo que pensaba, le sacaba fácil una cabeza entera... dios!!! Si esto era un sueño que nadie la levantara.

—**¿Quién eres tu?... no eres del club verdad **—cuestiono el rubio

No podía ni hablar, lo único que podía oír eran los latidos de su corazón, no podía creer que este tipo la dejara tan desarmada con tan solo mirarla. Ella no era ni por asomo el tipo de chicas que suelen quedarse mudas ante una cara bonita, pero el hacia que su raciocinio quedara olvidado.

— **¿Estas bien?**- paso una mano frente a ella, Sora perecía perdida… que demonios tenia que no la dejaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el.

Abrió su boca pero no salio ninguna palabra de ella. Perfecto Sora, ahora el tipo ese creerá que eres una chiflada. Pero no podía evitar seguir viéndole era casi que adictivo.

Esta chica empezaba a sacarlo de quicio parecía como inconsciente, aunque no era la primera que alguna mujer actuara así frente a el, sin embargo por alguna razón ella le había parecido diferente, pero ahora comprobaba que no.

Bueno talvez se pudiera divertir un poco con ella. La miro a los ojos y añadió.

— **¿Te gustaría mirarme los dientes tal vez, o prefieres que me desnude para que puedas inspeccionarme más a gusto?**­— dijo con un tono de malicia y diversión. Ya estado acostumbrado a este tipo de atenciones…pero aun así, nunca había soportado ser el centro de atención… ahora solo rezaba por que esta chica no fuera una loca mas de su club de fans.

— **¿disculpa?** —cuestionó ofendida.

Esta bien tal vez ella tuviese un poco de culpa pero el no tenia que hacer tan obvio, el hecho de que ella estuviese como tonta mirándolo. Definitivamente en estos días ya no existía la caballerosidad.

—**Yo solo lo supuse, por la forma en la que me mirabas, que tal vez sin ropa me podrías examinar mejor**— le dedicó una de sus ya características sonrisas; caminó de nuevo hacia la mesa y se recargó en ella con los brazos cruzados

— **Yo lo siento ehh...?** —Sora paro esperando a que el le dijera su nombre

—**Yamato… me llamo Yamato ishida**— respondió el con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón se le acelerar.

Con que ese era el famoso Yamato ishida, el chico por que el mas de la mitad de la comunidad femenina del instituto suspiraba.

Recordaba que incluso Mimi había estado locamente "enamorada" de este chico, y ella había pensado que eran exageraciones de su amiga, pero ahora que estaba frente a el, tan cerca, podía comprobar que todo lo que decía su amiga era verdad.

— **Bueno Ishida yo…**- comenzó Sora.

— **¿Por qué no me llamas Yamato? después de la manera en la que me has visto su pongo que ya hay mas confianza entre nosotros**—sonrió de manera burlona, esta chica podría traerle un poco de diversión.

— **Siento mucho haberme comportado de esa manera, no era mi intención incomodarte, simplemente que me sorprendió verte aquí.** — Sora pensó que lo mejor por ahora seria disculparse ya que después de todo ella había tenido la culpa. Además estaba muy cansada y solo quería regresar lo mas pronto a su habitación.

— **No tienes por que inventarte excusas no eres la primera ni la ultima que mira de esa manera, ya me acostumbre a ese tipo de... atenciones…**

Una rápida sucesión de distintas expresiones asomaron a su rostro: vergüenza, sorpresa, incredulidad y fi­nalmente rabia. Le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

Definitivamente este chico tenía problemas con su ego.

— **Te estas equivocando de una manera muy ridícula**— Ignorando su comentario se acerco a ella hasta que quedo detrás de ella.

— **Supongo que tuviste alguna desilusión amorosa ¿no es así?**

Pero que pretendía este tipo. A que venia esa pregunta. Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

— **¿De que estas hablando? **— cuestiono ella sorprendida mientras se volvía hacia el.

El se encogió de hombros

— **Esta claro que algo así te tuvo que haber pasado**- ella lo miro confundida- **ya sabes a lo que me refiero, algún tipo te rompió el corazón y en estos momentos no quieras saber nada de hombres o ¿no?, por que normalmente las chicas se me arrojan con solo verme, así que no encuentro otra razón por lo que no lo hayas hecho ya.**

Ella se quedó boquiabierta de nuevo. ¡Este hombre si que era imposible!

— **¡Dios mío! me impresiona tu presunción**

— **No es presunción, es confianza**—se acerco mas a ella— **Conozco perfectamente a las mujeres, y aun no se de alguna que pueda resistirse a mi **

Sus palabras la asombraron, después de Kyo no pensaba encontrar una persona más desagradable pero ¡oh! Sorpresa Yamato Ishida rebasaba los estándares.

Aunque lo tenia que reconocer que talvez tuviera un poco de razón, el era un tipo seductor en pleno sentido de la pa­labra; un hombre extremadamente viril y no me­nos seguro de sí mismo, eso ya lo había demostrado. Y para colmo, tenía un cuerpo que quitaba el hipo, y todas las mujeres se volvían para mirarlo. Pero eso si, tenía un horrible defecto, esa irritante y agria actitud, definitivamente hacia que le entrara unas ganas enormes de ahorcarlo.

Pero su confianza y éxito con las mujeres era irrele­vante para ella.Y no iba a permitir que el siguiera hablando de esa manera como si ella fuera igual a todas las demás, talvez por un momento si la había atrapado pero para fortuna de ella, el encanto había desaparecido por completo, y ahora le demostraría que ella no era como el resto.

Algo más segura de sí misma, le plantó ambas manos en el pecho y lo empujó para que se reti­rara. A el le sorprendió un poco su acción y retrocedió un paso.

Yamato vio como Sora comenzaba a poner distancia entre ellos. No era una reacción a la que estuviera acostumbrado por parte de las muje­res. Pero esa pelirroja, de la cual no conocía aun su nombre, era muy distinta a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, al parecer su intuición no había fallado. Tampoco era ni por asomo lo que él quería en una chica. Sora no era una mujer con la que de­biera relacionarse a ese nivel. Tal vez lo atraía un poco, pero no era su tipo, no era la clase de mu­jer que llegaría a respetar y a querer.

Le había sorprendido mucho verla entrar, se suponía que para esas horas ya no habría nadie del club ni siquiera en el instituto, por eso simulo estar dormido, pero en cuanto empezo a llamarlo y a mirarlo de esa manera, la llamita de la diversión se encendió en el, normalmente disfrutaba viendo como las chicas babeaban por el, solía ser muy divertido ver las locura que hacían solo para llamar su atención. Era como una recompensa a lo incomodo que lo hacían sentir

Y aunque al principio la pelirroja parecía ser una mas de sus admiradoras, ahora con las acciones que hacia podría ver claramente que ella no era como las otras… pero aun así no iba a reconocérselo, ya que por algún raro motivo, le divertía enfurecer a esta chica.

— **Pues para que te vayas enterando señor Perfección yo no soy como las demás, a mi no me impresiona nada que provenga de ti**— en estos momentos Sora admitía ser la mujer mas mentirosa del mundo, pero esto era necesario para poner bien en claro que ella no babeaba por el, aunque muy en el fondo si lo hiciera— **Y ve renovando tu información en cuanto a tus conocimiento de mujeres; por que yo Sora Takenouchi, nunca me fijaría en alguien como tu.**

Las primeras palabras que dijo lo pillaron de sorpresa. ¡Wow! Esa mujer si que tenía carácter. Con que Sora Takenouchi se llamaba. Esto se ponía cada vez mejor.

Sora sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¿Habría conse­guido azuzar su vanidad?

— **¿Ah, no?** -arrastró las palabras solo para fasti­diarla más—**A mí me parece que si. Sobre todo por como me comías con la mirada. Llegue a sentirme casi violado.**

La diversión que se reflejaba en el rostro de Yamato hizo enfurecer más a Sora.

Ese chico definitivamente no tenia arreglo y a ella no le importaba verdaderamente lo que el pensara o dejara de pensar de ella; es mas no sabia que seguía haciendo ahí, ningún equipo estaba prendido debió de haberse ido desde un principio, pero la impasible figura de Yamato recostado contra el escritorio había sido suficiente para que su subconsciente le ordenara quedarse ahí.

Así que decidió dar esta batalla por perdida, era mejor enterrar el hacha de guerra y ishida pensara lo que quisiera. Si el quería seguir pensando que en cualquier momento se arrojaría a sus brazos, pues que esperara sentadopor que ella no lo iba a hacer.

Además no estaba en condiciones de seguir discutiendo ni mucho menos de seguir aguantando las burlas e insultos de ese arrogante rubio.

— **Esta bien, piensa lo que quieras Ishida, pero yo no tengo la intención de quedarme aquí para que me insultes.**

Aquella mujer comenzaba a frustrarlo, primero se mostraba interesada por el, luego lo negaba todo y empezaba a gritarle y ahora de daba por su lado. Pero aun así estaba extrañamente divertido y no quería que se marchara aun. Quería saber si en verdad ella no sentía ningún interés por el o si solo estaba aparentando. Esta chica lo intrigaba demasiado.

—**No lo tomes propiamente como un insulto, es solo una observación.**

— **Eres absolutamente…**

Por su expresión parecía como si fuera a po­nerse a gritar. Se alisó el cabello con dedos tem­blorosos y suspiro.

-**Esta bien si tú dices que es solo una observación es solo eso. ¿Contento?**

-**¿Qué? Solamente****así me vas a dar la razón, sin replicar, donde quedo todo ese espíritu de pelea**- dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella.

- **No se, supongo que se canso de estarte escuchando**- se encogió de hombros, para que Yamato no notara lo turbadora que resultaba su cercanía.

El chico estaba tan cerca de ella, que Sora sentía la respiración de Yamato en su cara, y aunque sus cuerpos aun no se tocaran podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del chico. Lo que había entre ellos era más que una simple atracción, eso era lo que llamaba química entre dos persona y en ellos había sido casi inmediata. Sus cuerpos parecían reaccionar ante la cercanía del otro, los hacia olvidarse de su entorno. Lo único que existía en ese momento eran ellos dos y lo que ambos sentían.

Sora no fue la única en darse cuenta. Yamato también lo sentía, y por la frustración que mostraba su cara, parecía como si quisiera pelear con aquella atracción

-**Takenouchi…**-susurro tratando de llamar su atención, mientras una de sus manos se posaba en el mentón de la chica, levantando así su rostro hacia el.

- **Me intrigas, pero a la vez me haces sentir vulnerable, me desarmas con solo mirarte y haces que todo lo demás se me olvide y odio sentirme asi.**- miro por un momento a la chica que tenia el rostro sonrojado y añadió- **y al** **parecer no soy el único.** – sonrió mientras que su otra mano la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si.

Su olor, su calor, el rose de sus cuerpos… todo en aquel hombre la hacia temblar el la apretó aun mas contra su cuerpo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. El la sentía temblar mientras ella intentaba esconder su nerviosismo. Sora no tenia la experiencia para esconder lo que su cuerpo provocaba en ella y se quedo mirándolo con toda inseguridad, todos sus miedos reflejados en su calido rostro.

En silencio el se inclino y rozo su nariz con la de ella

-**¿Qué haces?**-murmuro Sora sin aliento

-**Ni yo mismo lo se**- susurro el casi sobre su boca

Los ojos de Sora se clavaron en los labios de aquel chico mientras que sus manos se posaban sobre su musculoso torso. Cuando el rozo su boca con la suya pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Yamato sintió que ella se rendía y la aplasto aun mas contra su cuerpo mientras posaba nuevamente sus labios sobre los de ella, disfrutando de la experiencia de ese un contacto.

El beso fue aun más largo y tierno, y las caricias entre ambos no se hicieron esperar.

Cuando se separaron Yamato la tenia aun sujetada por la cintura y volvió a clavar su mirada en sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios estaban entreabiertos a causa del beso y sus ojos aun seguían cerrados por la intensidad del beso.

Sora no podía esconder el nuevo sentimiento que Yamato despertaba en ella y a el le asustaba que el estuviera sintiendo lo mismo. Las mujeres lo habían seguido desde siempre. Pero solo Sora hacia que su corazón latiera acelerado.

Sin embargo el no era de los que se relacionaban seriamente y estaba seguro que ella si lo era. Por mucha que fuera la química entre ellos, no era suficiente para entablar una relación, además de que ella pediría algo mas que unos simples besos, algo que por supuesto el no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer.

Una discusión podía sobrellevarla, pero enamorarse era algo para lo que no estaba preparado así que era mejor parar esta situación sin que ninguno de los dos saliese herido.

Yamato alargo la mano para acariciar los labios que había besado unos minutos antes,

-**Besas bien, pero no lo suficiente**- añadió disimulando el placer que le producía esta caricia

-**¿Qué quieres decir?**- murmuro Sora, hipnotizada

-**Que aun no sabes besar**- contesto el- **Te bese pero espero que no te hayas hecho falsas ilusiones, me gustan las chicas con mas experiencias, y aunque tu beso no estuvo nada mal, no eres mi tipo, espero me entiendas.**- Sora salio de su estupor y el enojo regreso a su rostro y se aparto rápidamente de el.

Yamato rió suavemente.

- **Me gusta más esa faceta salvaje que la de chica enamoradiza. Nos veremos Takenouchi ha sido todo un placer**- murmuró

Sora abrió la boca para protestar, pero Yamato ya había salido del salón.

* * *

Sora se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, para sacar sus llaves… como deseaba meterse bajo sus sabanas y dormir hasta el próximo año. Su cuerpo aun seguía temblando por las sensaciones que Yamato había despertado en ella. 

Cuando consiguió abrir la puerta Mimi estaba ahí y casi se abalanzo contra ella cuando entro.

**- sora!!...****¿que paso¿Donde has estado?... hace tiempo que llegue**

**- E****staba en el aula de informática como me lo pediste** – dijo mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

**- no me digas que se dio cuenta**- pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama de Sora.

**- ¿****ehh?... ahh eso… no para nada, ni siquiera me lo encontré**- contesto distraída, mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

**- Sora que tienes te noto ****distraída ¿acaso te paso algo que quieras contarme?-**dijo Mimi mientras se sentaba en la cama de la chica.

**- Dime algo Mimi**- se incorporo de la cama y miro fijamente a su amiga-** tu no me habrás organizado otra de tus tontas citas a ciegas ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Qué?... no claro que no Sora, esta tarde fuiste muy clara conmigo y aunque****en el pasado solía hacerlo, se que aun estas mal, así que por el momento no he organizado nada. Claro que si ya cambiaste de opinión solo tienes que decirme por que conozco a un montón de chicos que estarian dispuestos a salir contigo.**

Mimi parecía sincera, entonces si ella no había arreglado nada, entonces su encuentro con Yamato simplemente había sido cosa del destino. La verdad no se le hacia extraño por que parecía el destino que se había ensañado con ella.

**- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-** pregunto la castaña sacando a Sora de su trance.

**- No por nada, ****temía que ya me hubieras organizado una cita como las que me organizabas antes, tiemblo de solo imaginarlo**-añadió con una sonrisa- **pero bueno ahora tengo tu palabra de que no harás tal cosa así que dado que estoy muy cansada me dormiré, si no te importa**- solo un bostezo para confirmar lo que decía.

No tenia ganas de que Mimi se enterara lo que había pasado entre ella y Yamato, por que seguro trataría de hacerla de cupido entre los dos y ya tenia suficiente con aquel beso, como para que Mimi le diera una nueva perturbación. Y estaba casi segura que si no se dormía terminaría por contárselo.

**- Que gr****aciosa pero no te dejare dormir. Cuando entraste en la habitación parecías muy perturbada, nerviosa…. Como si algo te hubiese ocurrido… ya se no me digas que te encontraste al estupido de tu ex.**

- ¿**Ehh?... Kyo no, no me lo encontré, en realidad ni me acordaba de el hasta ahora que lo mencionaste**- con todo lo de ishida Kyo había pasado a segundo termino

**- Y entonces si no fue el ****¿Quién?**- insitito Mimi

Sora no tenia otra opción, Mimi la iba a dejar en paz hasta que le dijese algo, le diría lo que paso pero omitiría algunos detalles

-**Esta bien tu ganas te lo contare**- dio un suspiro y continuo- **Había un chico en la sala de informática, tuvimos una discusión y bueno me molesto mucho, nos insultamos, nos dijimos de todo y por eso estaba así cuando llegue**.- su cara se sonrojo solo de recordaba al arrogante rubio.

**- Segura que solo paso eso**- insistió

Mimi noto el sonrojo de su amiga y creyó saber quien era aquel misterioso rubio arrogante. Antes de llamar a Sora, Miyako le había comentado que Izzy había estado hablando con Yamato Ishida y su novio le había dado permiso al rubio de quedarse por las tardes en el club por algo que Miya no logro entender. Pero se suponía que los fines de semana no iba así que no le dijo nada a Sora.

Y el rubio no pudo escoger mejor momento que ese.

El era justo lo que ella le había dicho a Sora que necesitaba y por la cara de su amiga supuso que entre ambos había pasado algo más que simplemente una discusión.

**- Y bien te vas a quedar callada**- no obtuvo respuesta de Sora- **con ese silencio solo haces que mis teorías se confirmen.**

Sora no tenía mas remedio que decirle al fin y al cabo, su amiga nunca se enteraría quien era aquel chico. Sin mas remedio soltó un largo suspiro y empezo a confesar.

**- Esta bien tu ganas… no solo discutimos ****también**…- dudó antes de terminar la frase

**- También**** que Sora, ya suéltalo soy tu mejor amiga y no se lo diré a nadie, por mas pecaminoso que sea**- Sora se sorprendió ante ese ultimo comentario y Mimi soltó una carcajada- **Vamos Sora lo de pecaminoso era una broma ya dime.**- Mimi noto la indexación en la cara de su amiga

**- No fue nada pecaminos****o, ni tampoco nada de lo que estas pensando… simplemente nos besamos**- susurró la última palabra.

**- Besaste a un desconocido**- gritó Mimi

**- Dios****mío, no prefieres publicarlo tal vez así si se entere todo el mundo**- soltó irritada por el entusiasmo de su amiga- **además fue un simple beso, y el me lo dio a mi, no yo a el.**

**- Yo****diría que fue amor a primera vista**- dijo mientras que juntaba sus manos y suspiraba- **Pero dime ¿como era?... y lo más importante ¿besaba bien?**

**- Odio a primera vista ****diría yo**- y antes de que su amiga protestara añadió- **y ni intentes sacarme mas datos de el por que no te los daré, lo único que tienes que saber es que el y yo somos como polos opuesto, somos totalmente diferentes y no deseo hablar mas del tema… así que si no te importa me voy a dormir**- terminó de hablar, apago la luz y le dio la espalda a su amiga.

**- Eres imposible so****ra** – susurro rodando los ojos, y se levanto para tumbarse en su cama.

No podía entender por que sora era tan terca, Yamato era la persona perfecta para ella, hacia un equilibrio perfecto con la vida aburrida de su amiga, ella sabia que si Yamato y ella empezaban una relación su amiga dejaría esa vida que llevaba y yamato sentaría cabeza por primera vez.

Con que eran muy diferentes, lo que su amiga no sabía su amiga es que ser como polos opuestos no era una barrera, por que como bien dicen los polos opuestos se atraen, y estaba seguro que entre ambos había algo más que una simple atracción. Y ella ayudaría a que ambos se dieran cuenta de ello.

Con ese pensamiento Mimi se durmió con una sonrisa en la boca.

* * *

_Bueno he aqui el capitulo II... _

_Primero que nada quiero agradecer a :**  
Nanita, Utenarose, Shadow Card Captor, Sakura-hop, -Sakuritah-**, **Xev-kidah, L.I.T y Drenacne**  
Mil gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad que son mas de los que esperaba , solo espero que les guste este segundo capitulo tambien y sino es mucha molestia ya jejeje que me dejaran su opinion de este igual_

_En cuento al fic aun lo estoy armando, habia dicho que tenia unos capitulos ya terminados pero a la mera hora no me convencieron asi que practicamente cambie todo jejeje..._

_Pero bueno aun estoy empezando asi que no se me desesperen ;)..._

_Este capitulo la verdad a mi no me convencio mucho pero creo que quedo mejor de como lo tenia antes... realmente no me gusta poner el romance apenas empieza la historia pero creo que esa escena encajaba... y bueno el titulo lo dice todo, desde que vi esa frase se me hizo muy simpatica y no encontre mejor titulo que ese ejejeje..._

_En fin espero que les siga gustando y sino es mucho pedir que me regalen un review me harian aun mas feliz ;)... sea cual sea su opinion es bien recibida..._

_Eso es todo me despido... espero que les guste... nos vemos!_

_**Karmina**  
_


	3. Complicaciones

Yamato se toco los labios por tercera vez, mientras caminaba hacia su auto. Aun no lograba entender como es que había terminado besándose con esa tal Sora Takenouchi y como es que había dicho todas esas tonterías.

Era raro que se comportara así con alguien que desconocía por completo, pero diablos, cuando en la ecuación intervenía el factor "M" (mujer) era casi seguro que el problema acababa mal. Agregado a eso, esa misma tarde había tenido que escapar de ese factor "M" pero multiplicado por mil, por lo que se había visto obligado a esconderse en el salón de informática, así que esa pobre muchacha pelirroja solo había sido victima de su mal humor y frustración.

Pero besarla, y no solo un simple roces de labios, no eso había sido un condenado beso de verdad, un beso de amantes no de simples desconocidos. Y si tan solo ella lo hubiera rechazado el habría parado enseguida, pero para su mala suerte ella había respondido con tal entusiasmo que se vio obligado a alargar el beso.

Obligado.

Si claro, a quien engañaba realmente le había gustado el beso y si su mente no hubiera empezado a trabajar, es seguro que continuarían ahí y no precisamente besándose.

Pero en que demonios estaba pensado. Bueno probablemente ese haya sido el problema que _no _había pensado para nada, lo ultimo que necesitaba era una chica mas detrás de el, aunque ella no se había mostrado precisamente fascinada por sus encantos, irritada talvez pero no fascinada.

Eso, sin duda era algo para destacar, probablemente es por eso que se había sentido tan atraído, ya que podía contar fácilmente con los dedos de la mano el números de mujeres que no se le insinuaban en cuanto lo veían.

Esa chica era definitivamente diferente en ese sentido, pero seguramente era de esas que esperan a su príncipe para tener su final feliz, cosa que sin duda el no era, había tenido ya tantas mujeres a su corta edad de 19 años que no creía en el "_y vivieron felices para siempre" _prefería hacerse el indiferente y continuar con el desfile de féminas.

Y aunque siempre había odiado toda esa mierda de ser el "Playboy" de vez en cuando lo usaba para su conveniencia, como con esa chica Sora Takenouchi, aunque solo había pensado en divertirse un poco había terminado saliéndosele de las manos.

Estaba dándole tantas vueltas al asunto que comenzaba a asentirse mareado, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ello, por que no conforme con besarla, se había comportado de una manera hostil y tonta, soltando tontería tras tontería.

Y lo que había dicho antes de besarla. _Me intrigas_ ¿Qué lo intrigaba? Pero si acababa de conocerla. Y toda esa mierda sentimental de _me haces sentir vulnerable, me desarmas con solo mirarte y haces que todo lo demás se me olvide y odio sentirme así. _Diablos, tenia que dejar de leer esos estúpidos poemas que le encargaban en la clase de literatura solo servían para hacerlo quedar en ridículo.

Solo con recordarlo le daban ganas de…Muy bien era tiempo de dejar de pensar en eso, ya había pasado y no había mas que hacer, si se había comportado como un idiota, pero había valido la pena que después de ese día tan frustrante se hubiera divertido aunque fuera solo un momento molestando a la pelirroja. Y aunque si, fue un poco injusto con ella no pensaba disculparse y admitir su error, eso si que estaba fuera de discusión.

Después de todo no tenia pensado volver a cruzarse con ella, y si lo hacia podía simplemente ignorarla.

Con ese pensamiento entro en su auto, y en cuanto lo encendió, puso la radio a todo volumen con la esperanza de que la música hiciera su trabajo y le quitara de una vez a esa muchacha de la cabeza muy pero muy lejos de sus pensamientos ya que no estaba dispuesto a concederlo ni uno mas de ellos.

Sora se despertó de golpe. !No podía creerlo!

¿Es que ese rubio arrogante de Ishida no podía dejarla en paz, ni siquiera en sus sueños?

Pero que le pasaba, tan solo la tarde anterior estaba con Mimi dándole bronca por estar deprimida por el estúpido de Kyo y ahora llega el estúpido mayor la besa y hace que se le olvide todo lo demás.

Donde había quedado todo aquello de _No-quiero-saber-nada-de-los-hombres, _a la primera de cambio se encontraba a una cara bonita y se le olvidaba todo.

Yamato Ishida.

El tenia la culpa de todo, si tan solo no hubiera estado ahí en ese momento en el que ella amablemente le hacia un favor a una amiga, ahora podía seguir furiosa por su Ex, que era una emoción menos destructiva que lo que la hacia sentir ese arrogante, creído y ego centrista rubio.

Aunque lo odiara nada quitaba el hecho de que había soñado con Ishida, y no solo estaba en sus sueños, también abarcaba sus pensamientos

Si, desde que se había levantado no hacia otra cosa que pensar en el y no era la clase de pensamientos que querría tener, donde era capaz de olvidar su existencia.

No, tenía pensamientos como de que él y ella quedándose atrapados en un aula y... Bueno, el resto la hacia sonrojar con solo acordarse.

-Basta sora- se dijo a si misma mientras se acostaba de nuevo en la cama- fue solo un beso, un maldito y condenado beso.

-que tanto murmullas

Mimi salio del baño, vestida y maquillada como de costumbre.

-Nada que te interese

-Vaya, nos levantamos de mal humor ¿Acaso tuviste un mal sueño?

Sora enrojeció, sin poder evitarlo, se puso una almohada encima para que su amiga no lo notara y rápidamente dijo:

-No, no soñé nada- se quito la almohada para mirar a su amiga y al ver que no había notado su sonrojo se sentó en la cama y agrego- es solo que mientras trataba de dormir, alguien decidió hacer todo el ruido posible y termine levantándome

-Vamos Sora, que exagerada eres. Solo use un poco la secadora y puse un algo de música, pero casi ni se escuchaba. Además tenia la puerta cerrada.

-Claro, ahora exagero pero si fueras tu a la que hubieran levantado no dirías lo mismo. Y por cierto ¿Qué hacer levantada tan temprano?. Que no decías que era un insulto levantarse antes de medio día.

A su querida amiga le costaba mucho levantarse por las mañana, de hecho era casi imposible hacerlo, es por eso que había arreglado su horario de modo que no tuviera clases hasta medio día. Miro a su amiga y vio que suspiraba.

-Lo se, es horrible. No se como soportas hacer esto todos los días, pero prometí a mi Kou que esta vez si lo acompañaría a una reunión que hacer con viejos amigos. Lo cierto es que ya han sido varias veces las que me lo ha dicho pero siempre logro safarme.

-Y ¿por que no querrías ir?

Ahora que lo pensaba, hacia tiempo que notaba que la relación de su amiga no andaba muy bien. Cuando habían empezado a salir juntos, había notado un gran cambio en su Mimi, y no hacia mas que hablar constantemente de ella y Koushiro. Pero últimamente lo mencionaba muy poco.

-No es que no quiera ir, es que… bueno la verdad es que…

-Vamos Mimi, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, sea lo que sea te apoyare, pero si no me cuentas nada no podré ayudarte

Mimi suspiro y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Esta bien, te lo contare, pero por favor prométeme que no le contaras a nadie.

-Claro, lo prometo.

-Esta bien- mimi cerro los ojos, como tratando de agarrar valor- Bueno, recuerdas de aquella ocasión en la que salí con Kou, en la que regrese temprano por que el había tenido una emergencia y que llegue muy enojada.

-Si, recuerdo que estabas muy callada ese día, supuse que te habías enojado con el por haberse ido, pero no parecías enojada cuando lo viste así que no le di importancia.

Mimi asintió y continuo.

-Es por que no estaba enojada con el. Ese día nos encontramos con un amigo suyo, Taichi Yagami, no se si has escuchado de el va en el equipo de football de la universidad, es de tu edad.

-Si, creo que he escuchado algo acerca de el.

-Bueno ese día nos lo encontramos, mientras salíamos del cine, habíamos decidido ir a cenar cuando nos vio. Koushiro me lo presento, y estuvimos hablando un rato, hasta que el celular de Kou sonó y fue cuando me dijo que tenia una emergencia y teníamos que regresar, se disculpo por no poderme llevar a cenar.

Yo le dije que no había problema, que lo haríamos en otra ocasión pero la verdad es que me sentí muy triste. Y creo que lo noto por que el pidió a su Yagami, que si tenia algo que hacer y cuando el le respondió que no, le pidió que me acompañara. Le dije que no era necesario, pero ya sabes como es Kou, no le gusta verme triste, así que accedí. Además Yagami parecía agradable, y yo había estado tan estresada esa semana con todos esos exámenes que lo ultimo que quería era venir y encerrarme aquí. Y bueno, me llevo a cenar y platicamos de muchas cosas y bebimos un poco mas de la cuenta.

Cuando Mimi dijo eso, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, tenia un fuerte presentimiento de cómo terminaría la historia de su amiga.

-Y bueno después, de cenar decidimos dar una vuelta por un parque que esta cerca, ya sabes para bajar un poco la comida. Y caminamos un rato y platicamos, me contó que conocía a Kou desde el preescolar y yo le conté de nuestra relación, de cómo me había sentido últimamente respecto a el y que sentía que ya no era como en el principio, y yo creo que fue por el alcohol que me solté a llorar, y bueno el me consoló diciéndome que todas las parejas pasaban por eso y luego me abrazo.

Y no se como explicar lo que paso después, creo que tanto hablar de Kou, me hizo recordar que últimamente se comportaba distante, ya no me abrazaba, solo estaba pensando en sus computadoras, por eso había puesto tantas expectativas a ese día por que hacia mucho que no me invitaba a salir y cuando me dijo que tenia una emergencia me sentí muy mal, así que cuando Yagami me abrazo de esa forma tan calida, me sentí muy bien, me olvide de todo y yo…-

-lo besaste- termino Sora por su amiga

-Si, pero eso no fue lo peor Sora… Dios solo de recordarlo me avergüenzo.

Sora alargo su mano hasta alcanzar la de su amiga y la apretó suavemente.

-Vamos Mimi, cuéntame sabes que digas lo que digas, yo no te juzgare-Mimi parecía al borde de las lagrimas pero aun así continuo.

-Nos besamos durante un buen rato, hasta que el se separo y me dijo que no podíamos continuar, que me estaba dejando llevar por los problemas y el alcohol, que realmente no deberíamos hacerlo, porque Koushiro se sentiría muy mal si se enterara, pero yo estaba como en trance y solo le dije que no importaba que el no se enteraría, y de repente su expresión se torno oscura y se aparto bruscamente de mi y me dijo que talvez yo era capaz de traicionar a alguien que quería pero que el no podía hacerle eso a su amigo y que me buscara a otro si quería hacerlo, pero que antes terminara con Kou, por que si le llegaba a hacer daño me las vería con el aunque fuera mujer, y cuando dijo eso me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba tan avergonzada, que solo pude reaccionar insultándolo para salvar algo de orgullo

Cuando termino Mimi se dejo caer en el regazo de Sora y ella solo pudo consolarla, y dejar que llorase. Pobre de su amiga, nunca había podido imaginar que Mimi tuviera tanto problemas en su relación. De hecho Sora la había envidiado muchas veces, ya que cuando su amiga y su novio estaban juntos se veían tan felices que nadie podría si quiera sugerir que tenían algún tipo de problema.

Una vez que Mimi dejo de llorar, se sentó de nuevo en la cama, se le veía tan mal que Sora no supo que decirle.

-Desde ese día he estado evitándolo, que no es muy difícil ya que vamos en facultades diferentes y cuando lo veo simplemente me desvío hacia otro lado, pero si voy a esa fiesta se que no habrá manera de evitarlo. Al principio no lo acompañaba por que no conocía a nadie pero desde que Miyako se hizo novia de Ken y me dijo que ella también asistiría, pensé que podría platicar con ella, pero luego paso lo de Yagami y he estado dándole excusas a Koushiro, pero esta vez el me dijo que sus amigos querían conocerme porque ya llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos y no me conocían. Así que me fue casi que imposible negarme a ir. Pero no puedo ir, se me cae la cara de vergüenza cada vez que veo a Yagami, además ese día le dije muchas cosas muy groseras y…

-Mimi, tranquilízate- interrumpió Sora al ver que su amiga empezaba a alterarse de nuevo- Mira Mimi, te diré lo que pienso, de acuerdo-su amiga asintió así que Sora continuo- Muy bien. Pues creo sinceramente que deberías asistir.

Entiendo que te sientas avergonzada con Yagami, pero si vas a seguir con esta relación bebes afrontar que tarde o temprano te toparas con el y no podrás evitarlo, así que porque no hacerlo de una vez. No te diré que se lo sientes por que nunca he estado en una situación así, pero creo que si te sientes avergonzada es por que sabes que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien y que no es necesario que te castigues de mas, así que es mejor que vayas a la reunión, además por lo que me has dicho, Kou se decepcionara mucho si no lo haces.

-Oh! Sora pero no se si podré

-Claro que podrás, por que yo estaré ahí

-¿Enserio harías eso?-dijo mimi mas animada

-Bueno si no hay ningún inconveniente de que vaya me gustaría acompañarte- Sora le sonrío a su amiga y ambas se levantaron de la cama- anda ves a lavarte y avísale a Koushiro que iré contigo, dile que ya me vestí para que no pueda decir nada.

Ambas se rieron y Mimi le dio un abrazo a su amiga y le dijo.

-Gracias Sora, en verdad que no sabes como aprecio esto que estas haciendo y el hecho de que me hayas escuchado sin decirme juzgarme-se separaron y sonrieron

-Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?- dijo Mimi abrazando brevemente a su amiga.

-Claro que me quieres, como podrías no hacerlo- ambas se miraron y rieron de nuevo- OK, basta de risas es mejor que te arregles ese maquillaje de nuevo mientras yo me cambio.

Mimi se giro hacia el baño y en cuanto cerro la puerta sora de dejo caer en la cama. Vaya esa mañana no prometía nada bueno, no es como si ese tal Yagami se fuera a abalanzar sobre su amiga a reclamarle o a decirle cosas, pero sin duda que no se portaría nada agradable con Mimi, pero bueno por eso había decidido acompañarla ¿no? Además se lo debía a Mimi, ella había estado ahí cuando mas la necesitaba y además la había defendido, así que ahora le tocaba a ella hacerla de protectora.

-Sabia que no debí de haberme levantado- murmuro mientas soltaba y largo suspiro y agarraba fuerzas para levantarse- bueno, como dicen al mal paso darle prisa.- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama para cambiarse.

Sin duda hoy seria un largo día.


	4. Amistad

-Ey Matt ¡levántate!

El golpe de la puerta resonó por la habitación de Yamato e hizo que se levantara de golpe

-Que demonios…-Matt giro su cabeza y encontró al tonto de su amigo de pie frente a su cama, por lo que giro de nuevo su cabeza y continuo acostado- que haces aquí molestando tan temprano- dijo aun somnoliento- ¡Vete! Y regresa a la hora que la gente normal se levanta.

-Vamos amigo, despierta ya, llegaremos tarde de nuevo por tu culpa- intento moverlo pero su amigo parecía uno mismo con cama- si no te levantas tendré que tomar ciertas medidas- dijo y agarro la jarra de agua fría que estaba sobre la mesita de noche- Oh! mira que me encontré aquí, dicen que un baño de agua fría despierta a cualquiera.- dijo mientras vertía un poco sobre la cabeza de su amigo.

-Diablos Tai!- Yamato se levanto bruscamente de la cama- Que demonios te pasa, esa cosa estaba condenadamente fría- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a su amigo que lejos de preocuparse parecía muy divertido, de hecho parecía a punto de soltar una carcajada.

Y así lo hizo.

-Vaya Matt, ojala hubieras podido verte saltar así de la cama- dijo mientras intentaba contener la risa- Diablos, donde hay un cámara cuando se necesita.

-Cállate idiota, nada mas no te golpeo como te mereces por que aun estoy tratando de encontrar un respuestas para tu desagradable visita.

-Oh cierto, vamos Matt vístete que llegaremos tarde y ya sabes como son el resto de aburridos que siempre llegan a la hora que es- dijo Tai mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Espera, explícate. ¿A donde demonios vamos a llegar tarde?- dijo Mat imitando a su amigo y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Como que a donde? No te acuerdas que día es hoy. Es 1 de agosto, los demás ya deben de estar esperándonos

Ahora lo recordaba, hacia ya 10 años que habían ido a ese campamento y había conocido a sus mejores amigos, a aquellos por los que daría la vida sin dudar.

Por aquella época sus padres habían decidido divorciarse y separarlo de su hermano. El se había aislado tanto que su padre se preocupo y termino enviándolo a un campamento para que se divirtiera e hiciera amigos, pero Yamato lo único que quería era ver a sus padres juntos y a su hermano de regreso.

Así que le dijo a su padre que si podía pedirle a su mama que dejara a su hermano acompañarlo. Y pese a que se lo prometió, Matt sabia que no lo había intentado si quiera, por lo que se convenció a no pedir nada nunca mas.

Y así asistió al campamento con la única idea de estar solo y poder lamentarse de su situación.

Sin padres

Sin hermano.

Solo.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa, cuando sus planes se vieron truncado por un chico de cabellos tan alborotados que en cualquiera parecería extraño pero en el quedaba bien. Aquel chico que lo seguía a todos lados, molestando y pidiendo que jugaran al futbol. Y aunque le gritaba hasta el cansancio y lo ignoraba el lo seguía a donde fuera. El no había ido ahí a hacer amigos que después no podría volver a ver por lo que siguió luchando y tratando de ignorar la sincera sonrisa que le ofrecía aquel chiquillo.

Hasta no pudo mas, dio por vencido y cedió a la diversión, prometiéndose que solo seria ese verano y que después podría volver a su soledad.

Pero Taichi Yagami había llegado para quedarse, y después habían llegado también el pequeño Izzy y su fiel laptop y el siempre confiable y maduro Jou. Y así había pasado el campamento, divirtiéndose y disfrutando como nunca lo había hecho. Olvidándose por fin de todo.

Sin embargo todo lo bueno se acaba. Aun recordaba como se había despedido de sus nuevos mejores amigos conteniendo las lagrimas y con la promesa de verse de nuevo.

Pasaron varios años, años en los que Matt había dejado el recuerdo de sus amigos y compañeros de aventuras junto al de su madre y hermano.

Hasta que un 1 de agosto, el mismo día que se habían conocido en el campamento, Matt entro a la secundaria, y reconoció esa cabellera alborotada.

Después se entero que su amigo lo había estado buscando, pero Matt se había cambiado de casa en varias ocasiones, después del campamento, por lo que no lo había encontrado. Entonces se dio cuenta, que no lo habían olvidado.

Tai le contó que Jou también estudiaba ahí pero en grados superiores y que el pequeño Izzy vivía a solo unas calles.

Entonces ese día se reunieron, y decidieron que lo harían cada primer día de mes, así estuvieran en el otro lado del mundo harían lo imposible por llegar.

Y así ha sido desde entonces, ahora se reúnen mas amigos que han ido conociendo con el tiempo pero siempre están ellos 4, nunca había faltado ninguno a sus reuniones, ni si siquiera Jou que estaba tan ajetreado con sus estudios de medicina, y aunque lo podías escuchar repasar sus apuntes mentalmente siempre ponía atención cuando así se le requería.

Matt sonrío, ante todos esos recuerdos de felicidad, quien iba a pensar que después de que su vida se viniera debajo de repente aparecerían personas que lo ayudarían y estarían para el siempre que lo necesitara.

Tai vio la sonrisa que se dibujo en la cara de su amigo, y supo que había recordado que día era, cuando conoció a Matt en el campamento algo le dijo que debía intentar ser su amigo es por eso que no se rindió hasta que un día su amigo harto de dijo

_-Esta bien, pero promete que si jugamos dejaras de molestarme, y dejaras de llamarme rubio, mi nombre es Yamato Ishida.- una sonrisa se dibujo en su joven rostro y añadió- ahora ¿listo para recibir una paliza?_

Tai sonrío de nuevo ante el recuerdo, ese Matt siempre tan creído, y aunque sabia que en el fondo tenia mas inseguridades que nadie siempre mostraba esa cara al mundo como si así pudiera protegerse de el.

-Veo que ya lo recordaste, así que si te apuras no llegaremos tarde cómo siempre.- dijo y se dejo caer en la cama mientras esperaba que su amigo hiciera lo que tenia que hacer.

-Cállate, que todas las veces anteriores en las que llegamos tarde fueron culpa tuya.- Saco un par de jeans y una camisa y se dirigió al baño, pero se detuvo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo- espera, ¿como es que te levantaste tan temprano por ti mismo?

Tai se hizo el ofendido y le respondió

-Por si no te has dado cuenta yo me levanto temprano con mucha frecuencia, no tiene por que haber un motivo.

-Te enteraste ¿no es así?- dijo Matt mientras lo miraba sospechoso

-Enterarme ¿De que? No se de que hablas, sabes que creo que aun estas dormido, métete a baño, a ver si así se te aclaran lo pensamientos.

-No te hagas el tonto, te has enterado de la cita que tenían tu hermana y el mío, y te levantaste temprano para seguirlos.

Tai lo miro sorprendido, y un poco avergonzado por haber sido descubierto pero, aunque los dos sabían que era verdad el no lo admitiría. No aun.

-Yo… yo no… como se te ocurre eso Matt- dijo mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa- Kari esta muy grande para saber lo que debe o no hacer, no me necesita a mi para eso.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí- Matt cruzo los brasos sobre su pecho y sonrio con satisfaccion- Tai el hermano celoso, vaya amigo hace mucho que no veia esta faceta tuya. Creo que la ultima vez fue cuando Motomiya le pidio a tu hermana llevarla al baile y tu lo amenazaste con sacarlo del equipo si no se retractaba.

Tai se sonrojo aun mas. Si, el habia hecho aquello, y su hermana no le habia dirigido la palabra por un buen tiempo y no es que Motomiya le gustara, pero no le gustaba cuando el intervenia en sus relaciones. Asi que cuando se enterio que saldria con el joven Ishida, estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero su hermana lo tenia previsto todo y lo amenazo con dejarle de hablar para siempre.

-Oh! Diablos esta bien, lo confieso. Me levante temprano para espiarlos. Contento.- Tai solto un suspiro- Enserio deberias de enseñarle un poco de citas a tu hermano, es decir a quien se le ocurre invitar a salir a las 9 de la mañana. Tuve que levantarme muy temprano para aparentar que tenia que salir temprano. Y ahora estoy muriendome de sueño.

Matt rio ante la frustración de su amigo, Tai era el hermano celoso por excelencia, y aunque el nuevo pretendiente de su hermana fuera el hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo, eso no lo calmaria ni poco.

-T.K es muy detallista, algun motivo debio de haber tenido para invitarla a esa hora. Me extraña que estes aquí y no por ahí siguiéndolos.

-Eso queria hacer pero Kari con no volver a hablame si me sorprendia siguiendolo y no me quise arriesgar, además me dijo que iria a la reunion asi que podre intimidar a tu hermano ahí y saber a donde la llevo. Te juro que si hizo algo indevido a Kari ni el hecho de que sea tu hermano le salvara.

-Vamos Tai, es mi hermano, de quien hablamos

-Por eso mismo, tengo miedo de que haya cogido tus mañas con las mujeres.-Tai se incorporo de golpe de la cama- Dios! Deje que mi pobre e inocente hermanita saliera con el hermano del playboy mas famoso de todo Japon.

-Hey! Sabes que no soy lo que dicen de mi, y en cuanto a Takeru ten por seguro que tu hermana no podria estar en mejores manos que las de el.

-Solo espero que esas buenas manos esten muy muy lejos de Kari, sino deseara no haberlas usado nunca.

Yamato solto un suspiro de frustración, Tai siempre se ponia imposible cuando de su pequeña hermana se trataba. Y en verdad que no lo juzgaba el era casi igual de protector con el suyo, y estaba casi seguro de que si en lugar de hermano tuviera una hermana seria igual o mas paranoico y protector que Tai.

-Bueno, ya me rindo. Mejor me meto a bañar, entre mas rapido estemos haya mas rapido veras que tu hermana esta sana y salva y yo no tendre que golpearte por amenazar a mi hermno.

Cualqiera que viera ese sol tan brillante y ese clima tan agradable, pensaria que este seria un gran dia.

Pero no Sora.

Estaba casi segura de que toda esa perfeccion en el dia no era mas que el disfraz de la desgracia.

Entre Mimi y su nervios por agradarle a los amigos de Izzy y su miedo por encontrarse con Yagami, habia casi olvidado lo ocurrido el dia aterior.

Ahora que lo pensaba ese habia sido su primer beso de verdad. Con Ryo solo habian sido pequeños roces de labios, el siempre se alejaba antes de que las cosas pudieran irse mas lejos que eso.

Pero que tonta habia sido, el siempre le habia dado un monton de señales de lo que en realidad sentia, pero ella de estupida habia ignorado todo.

Odiaba a los hombres, y mas a los atractivos que creian que podian hacer lo que quisieran con los demas.

-Sora, Sora!- mimi le paso una mano por su cara, tratando de que la notara- En que piensas tan profundamente que ni siqueira escuchas que te estoy gritando.

-lo siento, Mimi solo pensaba que hace un bonito dia para un picnic.

Y no era del todo mentira pues en relidad sus pensamientos empezaron por ahí. Claro que su amiga era mas lista de lo que aparentaba y no se lo creyo ni un poco, pero gracias a dios decidio no preguntar mas.

-Bueno sube al carro, hable con Izzy y me dijo que nos veriamos ahí- saco sus llaves de su rosado Volkswagen _Beetle_ y apreto el boton para quitar los seguros. Ambas entraron y su amiga solto un gran suspiro.

-Sora no sabes lo importante que es para mi que me acompañes. Cuando hable con Izzy se escuchaba tan feliz por que fuera que casi lloro- dejo caer su frente sobre el volante- hemos estado tan distanciados, pero siempre que saco el tema lo evade, es por eso que cuando sono tan feliz por que yo fuera, no se senti que es esta es una oportunidad para recuperar lo que teniamos.

Sora acaricio la espalda de su amiga trasnmitiendole todos los animos y buenos pensamientos que podia- Tranquila Mimi ya veras que todo saldra bien, para eso voy yo para asegurarme que nadie perturbe tu felicidad.

-Gracias Sora, yo.. Bueno tu sabes que esto…-Las lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de su amiga, por segunda vez esa mañana. Cualquiera que la viera pensaria que su amiga exageraba, que era tonto llorar asi por alguien, incluso ella que habia paso por una mala experiencia amorosa podia llegar a pensar que su amiga era un poco dramatica, pero no lo hacia pues conocia como era la situación de su familia. Mimi habia sido la tipica muchacha rica y caprichosa, y auque habia crecido en un familia que le habia dado todo lo materia que pudiera necesitar, no le habian dado la unica cosa que un niño pequeño espera, amor. Eso tan importante lo habian pasado por alto y trataban de compensarla con lujos, pero eso solo fue peor para su amiga, pues la habian convertido en alguien egoista y engreida. Es por eso que cuando se conocieron, se llevaron tan mal, pero una vez que Sora comprendio por que ella era de esa manera, decidio darle una oportunidad. Y hasta la fecha no se arrepiente de haberla ayudado, y aunque al principio les costo un poco a ambas acostumbrarse terminaron siendo las mejores amigas. Es por eso que sabe que su amiga no llora por que quiere hacer un drama, sino por que ella sabe lo que es estar sola, sin alguien que te quiera de verdad y no desea experimentarlo de nuevo.

-Vamos Mimi, no llores de nuevo, sino tardaremos otra media hora hasta que se te baje la hinchazon en los ojos y te vuelvas a maquillar de nuevo- dijo Sora bromeando, con la esperanza de que su amiga sonriera un poco.

Mimi asi lo hizo y le dijo un golpe en el hombro a su amiga- Callate!, que bien que me andas pidiendo consejos para maquillarte

-Si, si lo que diga princesita, ahora arranca el carro, que no me gusta ser la ultima en llegar.

-Ya veras Sora como te sigas burlando de mi, me vengare

Sora sonrio, pero por alguna razon penso que esa advertencia era algo mas que una broma.

-Hola a todos!

Tai saludo a todos con su singular alegria que lo caracterizaba. Saludo a todos los ahí presentes hasta que diviso a su amigo Izzy.

Aun no podia superar lo que habia pasado con la novia de su amigo.

Se sentia como un bastardo por haberla besado, pero diablos Tachikahua era una chica muy bonita y cuando la abrazo se veia tan vulnerable que ni siquiera el hecho de que fuera la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos lo detuvo para continuar besandola.

Aun miraba a su amigo y se sentia culpable, desde ese dia se habian visto un par de veces, pero siempre evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, pues sentia que en cuanto lo hiciera terminaria diciendoselo todo.

-Vez, te dije que tu hermana estaria sana y salva- la voz de su amigo saco a Tai de sus pensamientos- En verdad que no se de que te preocupabas, si T.K es todo lo opuesto a mi, si fuera yo ya le habria agarrado la mano por lo menos.

-Y dios sabe que otra cosa estarias agarrandole. Creo que tu hermano tiene aprecio por su mano y no desea que se la corten, y sabe que si lo veo agarrandola tendra que deshacerse de ella.

-Vamos tienes que admitir que, tu hermana no puedo encontrar alguien mas bueno que T.k.

-Esta bien acepto que tu hermano es el menos peor de todos los pretendientes de Kari- admitio tai entre dientes.

-Bueno, creo que eso es lo mejor que puedo esperar de ti- Tai giro el rostro y su mirada se cruzo con la de su amigo Izzy, este lo saludo pero el no le devolvio el saludo.

Matt lo noto, ya habiha visto con anterioridad como Tai esquivaba la mirada de su amigo, pero hasta ahora no lo habia podido confirmar con seguridad. ¿Es que acaso habia pasado algo entre ellos, de lo cual no estuviera enterado?

-Pasa algo entre tu e Izzy- decidio preguntar sin rodeos.

-¿Que dices? Entre el pequeño Izzy y yo, que podria estar pasando.

Tai desvio la mirara y forzo una sonrisa, pero a Matt no lo engañaba, algo raro estaba psando y lo averiguaria pero por ahora lo dejaria en paz.

-Hablando de Izzy, escuche que su novia vendria por fin. La vi en una ocasión cuado fui a ver a Izzy, la verdad me sorprendi, parece la tipica chica que anda con el chico popular de la escuela, pero ahí estaba yo y ella solo tenia ojos para Izzy. - Una sonrisa calida aparecion en el rostro de Matt- Creo que me sorprendio, pero al mismo tiempo me senti bien por Izzy, el estaba preocupado pues, la conocio por que ella queria acercarse a mi.

Tai lo miro sorprendio- Estas diciendo que Tachikahua iba tras de ti antes de que se juntara con Izzy. Y no crees que lo este usando para acercarte a ti.

-Con que Tachikahua ehh, no sabia que la conocias- dijo mirando a su amigo, pero no vio ninguna reaccion en su cara asi que continuo-bueno si asi era al principio, Izzy me lo conto y le dije que ni loco la conoceria que intentara deshacerse de ella, pero al parecer ella insistia en conocerme pero bueno algo paso que termino enamorandose de nuestro pequeño amigo, debo de confesar que yo tambien pense que era para acercarse a mi pero cuando los vi juntos supe que me estaba dando demasiada importancia.

Tai se quedo en silencio, no podia decirle que la chica en cuestion no era nada como el pensaba sin tener que confesarle que se habian besado.

-¿Tu de donde la conoces?- dijo Matt de repente.

-¿Quién dijo que la conozco?- dijo Tai a la defensiva.

-Ehh! Tranquilo Yagami, no te aceleres fue solo una pregunta, solo lo pense por la familiaridad con la que dijiste su nombre.

-Pues no, no la conozco, y si se me su nombre es porque todo mundo lo ha estado mencionando.- mintio.- Siento si me exalte pero, ando un poco estresado con cosas del equipo.

-No te preocupes amigo, yo me siento igual con la banda. Sabes estamos pensando seriamente en dejarlo, toda esta presion de tener fans en cada esquina de la universidad tratando de tomarte un foto o que le firme algo simplemente me saca de quisio.

-Vaya, vaya quien iba a pensar que el playboy estuviera quejandose de tener tantas mujeres persiguiendolo. Recuerdo cuando empezaste con la banda te emocionaba tener a tantas chicas locas por ti.

-Era joven e idiota, no sabia de la vida.-dijo sonriendo- ahora que soy mas grande me doy cuenta que agragar tantas mujeres a mi vida es perjudicial, aunque en su momento estuve muy a gusto.

Ambos amigos sonrieron recordando aquellos años en los que el exceso estaba a la orden del dia, y aunque nunca fueron mas haya de los limites, si habian tenido muchos momentos de excesiva diversión y ahora que ambos estaban a punto de cumplir sus 20, todo eso se veia tan lejano.

-Solo para que te des una idea, ayer tuve que pasarme todo mi dia en la sala de informatica de Izzy, estuve tanto tiempo que termine durmiendome.

Y entonces una furiosa pelirroja lo desperto y remato su dia con un beso. Claro no sin antes de haberlo puesto en su lugar. Y eso era algo que nunca le contaria a su amigo, pues era capaz de buscarla solo para felicitarla por haberme bajado los humos.

-Bueno eso si que no te lo envidio, recuerdo que al principio estaba celoso de que tuvieras a tantas chicas pero cuando vi que no te dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, senti mas bien lastima.- dijo Tai muy satisfecho.

De repense te dieron cuenta que todos se habian reunido y rodeaban a dos chicas.

Y entonces la vio. A la pelirroja de sus pesadillas. A la ultima persona que esperaba que se apareciera ahí. Pero ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? Se habria equivocado y lo que penso que habia sido un rechazo por su parte no era mas que una actuación.

Matt se enfurecion, solo de pensar que lo habia hecho quedar como un idiota. Y como se atrevia a seguirlo. Estas eran uno de los pocos momentos en los que podia estar sin todas esas mujeres molestandolo.

No iba a permitir que se metiera mas en su vida.

No, en este mismo instante la sacaria para siempre de su vida y sus pensamientos.


	5. Coincidencia

Sora y Mimi bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia donde un chico movía sus manos haciendo señas. Si, era Koushiro, el novio de su mejor amiga. Se veía realmente muy emocionado mientras corría hacia ellas.

-Vaya Sora que sorpresa- dijo Koushiro mientras tomaba las manos de su novia y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿sorpresa?- dijo sora mirando a Koushiro y luego a su amiga- ¿Mimi no te comento que vendría?

-No, supongo que no lo mencione, no te molesta verdad Kou- dijo mimi mientras miraba tiernamente a ambos.

Ni Sora ni Koushiro fueron capaces de reprocharle nada, así que caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el resto de sus amigos.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir Mimi, tengo que presentarte a varios amigos, algunos ya los conoces pero aun no estábamos saliendo, por lo que no te los presente apropiadamente.

-Te refieres a Ishida- dijo Mimi

Sora se detuvo mientras, el nombre hacia eco en su mente, Ishida había dicho Mimi. ¿Seria el mismo Ishida que ella conocía?

-Si, el es uno de mis amigos más cercanos, a Tai ya lo conoces. Así que solo me falta presentarte con Joe.

-¿Solo son ellos? recuerdo que mencionaste a mas personas

-Ah, si, están también los pequeños, pero que tal si nos apresuramos y te los presento a todos.

Sora agarro del brazo a su amiga, dejando que Izzy avanzara por delante de ellas.

-Mimi acaso el Ishida que mencionaste es el mismo que tiene una banda, ese por el que todas las chicas se vuelven estúpidas.- susurro Sora

-Hey! Eso me ofende, recuerda que también fui una de ellas.-Miro a su amiga-Y si, es el Ishida que tiene una banda, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sora casi había olvidado aquella época, realmente Mimi se había encaprichado por tener una cita con Ishida, y ella inteligentemente decidió no ayudarle, pues sabía que nada bueno saldría de esa relación.

-Casi lo había olvidado, pero ¿no dijiste que nunca salieron?

-No, nunca quiso salir conmigo-Mimi se encogió de hombros- pero de igual manera salí ganado ya que conocí a mi Kou. Fue justo después, de que comprendí que no sentía nada por Ishida y que a quien quería era a Kou, que me lo encontré, pero como ya te dije, ahora mi objetivo era otro. Pero no me contestaste ¿Por qué ese repentino interés? por que hasta donde yo recuerdo eras la única chica de toda la universidad que no sabia quien era Yamato Ishida.

Sora se puso nerviosa, no quería que su amiga supiera que lo conocía, por que hasta el mas mínimo acto seria suficiente para que Mimi empezara a armar ideas locas en su cabeza.

-No es nada en particular, es solo que me extraña que sea amigo de Koushiro.

Miro a Mimi quien la miraba con una sonrisa como si supiera algo que ella no.

-Oh vaya, pensé que probablemente estabas comenzando a sentir esa atracción que cualquier chica en sus cinco sentidos siente por Yamato Ishida - dijo mimi con una sonrisa.

-Pero de que hablas Mimi, ya en tu época de encaprichamiento te dije lo que Ishida me parecía, y créeme después de todo este tiempo mi juicio no ha cambiado para nada.

-Eso lo dices ahora pero en cuanto lo tengas enfrente te aseguro hasta ese juicio tan firme que presumes flaquearía con solo verlo.

Mimi se separo de Sora y agarro la mano de su novio

-Hey ustedes dos ¿que tanto murmuraban?-pregunto Izzy a su novia

-Lo siento, cariño, solo son cosas de chicas.-Mimi miro a Sora con una mirada cómplice.- vamos, no quiero que tus amigos piensen que me gusta hacer esperar a la gente.

Cuando por fin se reunieron con el resto fueron rápidamente rodeadas.

Sora y Mimi sonrieron mientras que Izzy hacia las presentaciones.

-Bueno chicos, les presento a mi novia Mimi Tachikawa- dijo Izzy mientras sostenía su mano- y ella es Sora Takenouchi, es una amiga muy querida- dijo mientras la señalaba.

Después de que ambas saludaran, Izzy prosiguió a presentarles al resto. Inicio con una chica muy agradable llamada Hikari Yagami, después le presentaron aun chico rubio que parecía ser su novio, el era Takeru Takaishi, ambos hacían una linda pareja.

Luego fueron presentadas a un pequeño llamado Codi, quien parecía muy maduro para su edad, después a otro chico de nombre Daisuke Motomiya, quien no dejaba de mirar a la pareja del rubio.

Por ultimo un chico de lentes se acerco.

-Y el es Jou Kido, es uno de mis mas cercanos amigos.

Izzy miro con cariño a su amigo, se podía sentir el lazo de amistad tan fuerte que los unía. Al parecer ni Ishida, ni Yagami estaban ahí, y esperaba que no se presentaran.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos por fin, y lamento mucho no haberlo hecho antes- dijo Mimi a todos.

-No te preocupes, es solo que estábamos un poco curiosos ya que Izzy, solo habla de ti.- dijo el chico llamado Daisuke.

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron de cariño mientras miraba a su novio que se ponía cada vez más rojo.

-No seas imprudente, Daisuke, no digas cosas que hagan sentir incómodos a los demás.-Ahora quien estaba sonrojándose era Motomiya, ante la reprimenda de Jou.

-Bueno, bueno no se peleen, que pocas veces nos podemos reunir todos como para que lo desaprovechemos peleando- dijo la pequeña presentada como Hikari.

-Por cierto ¿donde esta tu hermano Kari? lo vi hace unos momentos platicando con Matt- pregunto Izzy

-Deben de andar por ahí- dijo mientras los buscaba con la mirada- Míralos ahí están- dijo señalando hacia uno de los grandes árboles.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio, caminando hacia ellos con la seguridad que ella recordaba. Junto a el caminaba un chico, que seguramente seria Yagami, giro la cabeza hacia su amiga, y la vio rígida, casi pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Pobre de Mimi, si no fuera por que estaba sujetando la mano de Koushiro seguramente ya estaría en el suelo.

Sora volvió a mirar al frente, y vio como la cara de Ishida se contraía de enojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Avanzaba con total seguridad, como si todo aquello que les rodeaba, le perteneciera.

En cuanto llegaron al círculo que se había formado, Ishida se paro hasta quedar frente a ella. Aunque estaban a una distancia considerable, podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

-Matt! Tai! Que bueno que ya están aquí- dijo Izzy con entusiasmo- ¿Dónde se habían metido? Bueno, no importa. Se que ambos ya la conocen, pero bueno siento que no la he presentado como debiera y pues yo….-Hizo una pausa- Lo siento, no se por que estoy tan nervioso.

Matt dirigió la mirada a su amigo, sabia cuan importante era para el pequeño Izzy este momento. Sabia que su repentino nerviosismo, se debía a que para el era tan importante nuestra aprobación, como la de sus propios padres. Y aunque pareciera un poco loco, ya que eran simplemente amigos, su amistad era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su opinión tuviera tanto peso.

Izzy suspiro y empezó de nuevo.

-Bueno chicos, les presento a mi novia Mimi Tachikawa y a su amiga Sora Takenouchi.

Matt miro por unos segundos a Tachikawa, y sonrío cortésmente pero centro su mirada de nuevo en Takenouchi.

Aun no se había olvidado de su presencia. Se dio cuenta de que ella también lo miraba fijamente, y aunque pareciera tranquila el podía ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

-Es un placer conocerlas a ambas- Matt escucho la voz rígida de su amigo. Algo raro en él, ya que por lo general trataba con amabilidad a todos.

Sabia que algo extraño le pasaba a Tai, y apostaba su amada guitarra a que tenia que ver con Izzy y su novia.

Miro a la susodicha y vio que estaba tan rígida como una tabla.

Decidió aligerar un poco la tensión y el silencio que se había producido.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Tachikawa, y conocerte en estas, tu sabes, mejores condiciones.- Matt le guiño el ojo. Mimi e Izzy sonrieron por el comentario.

Sora estaba sorprendida por lo bien que Ishida se estaba comportando con su amiga. No le importaba que a ella la mirara con desden, mientras ayudara a su amiga a sentirse mejor, podía mirarla con todo el desprecio que quisiera.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Ishida giro y la observo de nuevo con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-Takenouchi, que sorpresa vernos de nuevo, y que hayamos coincidido justamente aqui, no sabia que teníamos amigos en común.

El corazón de Sora se detuvo. Lo último que quería es que se le relacionara de alguna manera con Ishida. No sabia que hacer, no había esperado que la confrontara enseguida, casi había tenido la esperanza de que decidiera ignorarla.

-¿Que pasa Takenouchi? Ayer no parecías tan tímida.

Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Yamato sonrío al darse cuenta que su querida pelirroja recordaba perfectamente a que se refería el. Sin embargo, ella no podía permitir que se estuviera divirtiendo a su costa.

-Lo siento, me quede sorprendida que hayas recordado mi nombre, ya que por la enorme cantidad de mujeres que te siguen ha de ser difícil recordarlas a todas. Pero es bueno saber que cause el suficiente impacto como para que me recordaras, me siento alagada.-sonrío. Estaba harta de que Ishida le tomara el pelo, cada vez que podía.

Tai tosió tratando de disimular su risa, mientas que el resto se les quedaron mirando, unos sorprendidos y otros curiosos.

Yamato la miro detenidamente, sus ojos la examinaban sin tregua. Sora casi se arrepentía de haber contestado así, pero el se lo tenia bien merecido.

-Sabes que no fue precisamente tu presencia lo que me impacto de ti Takenouchi- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella lo suficiente como para que nadie lo escuchara- Y ahora es mejor que me acompañes, sino quieres que nuestros amigos se enteren de nuestros problemas.

Sin esperar respuesta la tomo del brazo y se la llevo prácticamente arrastrando. Una vez que se habían apartado lo suficiente, la soltó con brusquedad. Si no fuera por el árbol a sus espaldas habría caído al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Y no me mientas Takenouchi, que mi paciencia esta a una gota de acabarse- Dijo Ishida mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella. Estaba tan cerca que Sora podía sentir su respiración.- ¿No vas a responder?-Sora continuaba callada, era como si repentinamente su lengua se hubiera desconectado de su cerebro-¡Diablos! ¡Di algo maldita sea!-Ishida gritó

Ella lo miro sorprendida y enojada a la vez ¿Como se atrevía a tratarla así?

Enarcó sus cejas y le dijo -Escucha Ishida, no se que pase por tu egocéntrica cabecita pero si crees que estoy aquí para poder acosarte como el resto de tus seguidoras estas muy equivocado. Francamente Ishida, no eres tan interesante.

Ambos se miraron hasta que el se alejo y le dio la espalda. Descansó el peso sobre un pie y cruzó los brazos sobre el amplio pecho. Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos más antes de proseguir.

-Quieres decir… -Se quedó en silencio un momento, luego volvió la cabeza y la miró por encima del hombro. Su voz cambió, el tono exigente había desaparecido cuando le preguntó –Quieres decir que tu presencia aquí no tiene nada que ver conmigo y que es una coincidencia que estés aquí, justamente después de nuestro encuentro, Ya- se burló

-Si, es eso justo lo que quise decir

-Pues no te creo nada.

- Muy bien, me atrapaste. Estoy secretamente obsesionada contigo y paso todo mi tiempo libre escribiendo sobre ti en mi diario_. __-__Querido diario, hoy Ishida fue un idiota por 397 ª vez consecutiva. Es un sueño..._

Sora trato de pasar a un lado de el, pero Ishida la sujeto de nuevo. Intentó apartar la mano, pero él no la soltaba.

-Espera- Él la miró en la corta distancia. Ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción –Mira Takenouchi, lo único que quiero es que no te metas en mis asuntos, ni con mis amigos. Quiero que dejes de apareces allí donde voy.

-Créeme que eso de encontrarnos no lo hago apropósito, además de que es la segunda vez que nos encontramos, así que no lo hagas parecer como si estuviera acosándote porque al igual que tu , solo quiero que me dejes en paz, y dejes de meterte en mi camino. Así que si tú me ignoras yo podré hacer lo mismo contigo y todos contentos.

-Vaya hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo- Yamato sonrió sin ganas, mientras la soltaba y se alejaba un poco- Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sigas aquí, importunándome con tu presencia.

Sora avanzó unos pasos hacia él.

-Mira Ishida, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, estoy tan disgustada de que estés aquí como lo estas tu, aunque no me creas no sabia que eras amigo de Koushiro y de haberlo sabido ten por seguro que le habría dicho a Mimi que no, pero ahora ya no puedo echarme para atrás, ya que prometí estar con ella y si no te gusta pues vete, y ahora iré a explicarles a todos por que fui arrastrada en contra de mi voluntad por un rubio estupido e ignorante.

Y sin darle tiempo para responder se fue, dejándolo frente al árbol donde había estado recargada. Se sentía tan molesta, por haber permitido que todo esto la perturbara, sus emociones la dominaron por completo. Ahora solo esperaba que Ishida por fin comprendiera que ella no era una mas de sus locas fanáticas.

Cuando por fin llego hasta donde todos estaban reunidos, busco a Mimi con la mirada y al verla con Koushiro tan feliz como cuando llego, suspiro de alivio. Había temido que mientras que ella estaba discutiendo con Ishida, Yagami pudiera haberle dicho algo. Gracias a Dios todo parecía estar bien.

-Disculpa, eres Sora Takenouchi ¿verdad?

Sora se giro hacia la voz, y se encontró con la sonriente cara de Yagami.

-Si soy yo, y tu eres Taichi Yagami ¿no es verdad?- Sora le sonrío

Yagami le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Ahora sabia por que Mimi había hecho lo que hizo con Yagami, ella apenas y lo había visto y con solo su sonrisa la hacia sentirse mejor. Además que era muy atractivo, no tanto como Ishida, pero si lo suficiente como para atraer a un buen numero de chicas.

- Así que, ¿todo esta bien?- Sora lo miro confundida- es decir, como vi a mi amigo tratarte tan bruscamente, quería saber si todo esta bien, bueno creo que Matt a veces puede ser un asno cuando de mujeres se trata.

-Dímelo a mi-murmuro Sora- ¿siempre es tan engreído? Es decir, no por ser mujer tiene que gustarme, pero el...-Sora se detuvo-Lo siento, no era mi intención, hablar mal de Ishida, pero sinceramente me saca de mis casillas.

Yagami sonrío de nuevo, y Sora no le quedo más remedio que sonreírle también.

-Oh, no te preocupes por mi, me encantan este tipo de conversaciones así me darás material para burlarme de Matt.

-Creí que eran buenos amigos- dijo Sora confundida.

-Lo somos, de hecho el es mi mejor amigo, pero como buenos amigos me gusta molestarlo de vez en cuando. -Sora negó con una sonrisa en los labios- Sabes hoy lo note un poco raro, así que decidí investigar que le pasaba, el dijo que era la banda pero, diablos soy su mejor amigo desde hace años, así que, no logro engañarme y cuando te vio, su reacción me hizo pensar que tu tenias algo que ver con su extraño humor. Así que talvez podrías darme una pista.

-Vaya, así que solo eres amable para que te diga que es lo que paso entre tu amigo y yo.

Yagami sonrío.

-Me has descubierto, y ya que estamos siendo tan directos, la verdad es que si, al menos al principio decidí hacer eso, ya sabes aplicar un poco de encanto Yagami, y preguntarte por Matt, pero si no has caído ante Ishida no creo que yo represente una gran tentación.

-Vaya Yagami no se si reírme por tu sinceridad o enojarme por tu imprudencia.

-Espero que escojas la primera, por que me has caído bien y no quisiera hacerte enojar

Sora sonrío para sus adentros. Era una lastima lo que había pasado entre su amiga y Yagami, porque el castaño le parecía alguien muy agradable.

-¿Estas tratando de aplicar tu encanto? Por que no esta funcionando.

-¡Demonios! Lo sabia-se encogió de hombros- En fin no perdía nada con intentarlo. Y supongo que tampoco me contaras sobre lo que paso entre Ishida y tu ¿verdad?

Por un momento se la quedó mirando con una expresión vaga, luego negó con la cabeza.-Lo siento eso es algo entre el y yo, pero no te preocupes que no es nada de que preocuparse-Sora le sonrío de nuevo

Tai la contemplo y le pareció una chica muy linda, desde que se la habían presentado había notado que era atractiva, pero al saber que era amiga de Tachikawa, su atractivo se esfumo por completo. Pero cuando vio como su amigo se la llevaba arrastrando, su curiosidad despertó de nuevo.

Y ahora no podía evitar sentirse atraído, quizás a Matt le pasaba lo mismo, solo que el tenia una extraña manera de mostrar su atención hacia alguien.

-Bueno, si no te importa iré a juntarme con el resto, me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo. Es bueno saber que no todos los amigos de Koushiro son tan desagradables.

Tai sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo mismo digo, y no juzgues a Matt tan rápido, el no suele ser así, en realidad es una gran persona cuando se le conoce bien.

-Pues creo que conmigo no quiso tomarse esa molestia- dijo ella con un deje de burla- Vaya suerte la mía.

-Vamos, no seas tan dura con el, ya veras que cuando se conozcan bien se llevaran de maravilla.

-No tengo el propósito de conocerlo mas de lo que ya lo conozco así que olvídalo.-Sora comenzó a andar

Tai sonrió y echó a andar tras ella. Con sus larguísimas piernas sólo necesitó un par de zancadas para ponerse su altura.

-Vamos, Takenouchi no te enojes solo intento ayudar a que tu relación con Ishida mejore.

-Pues no te preocupes por eso, ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que la única manera de convivir sin que nos den ganas de ahorcarnos es ignorándonos, y pienso cumplir mi parte.

Bueno, por lo menos lo había intentado, pensó Tai.

-Esta bien me rindo- Soltó un largo suspiro- dejare de meterme en sus asuntos, ya sabrán ustedes lo que hacen.

-Vaya, aun existen hombres inteligentes- dijo mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo.

La ronca risa de Tai tuvo cierto deje pícaro. Sora le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Que puedo decir, es parte de mi encanto- dijo con una risita satisfecha.

Ella sonrió ampliamente -Vamos Yagami, ya nos entretuvimos mucho.

Matt miro a su amigo platicando y riendo con Takenouchi. No pudo evitar preguntarse, que demonios estarían hablando que se veían tan sonrientes.

Seria que su amigo se sentía atraído por Takenouchi. Lo último que necesitaba era que Tai ligara con la chica que trataba de evitar.

Los observo por un momento y siguió su camino hasta que llego con sus amigos. En cuanto llego fue abordado rápidamente por Izzy.

-Pero ¿que es lo que paso Matt? ¿Por qué te llevaste a Sora de esa manera?- Dijo mientras miraba alrededor buscando a la pelirroja-Y ¿Dónde esta ahora? Mimi esta muy preocupada por la for...

-Tranquilo, Izzy- interrumpió Matt. Soltó un largo suspiro y continuo- No hables tanto que tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza. Mira tu amiga esta bien ¿de acuerdo? Tenia un asunto pendiente con ella que teníamos que hablar, pero ya esta sana y salva coqueteando con Tai. Así que ve y dile que tu novia que todo esta bien

Izzy observo a su amigo detenidamente, era muy extraño ese comportamiento en Matt. ¿Y desde cuando conocía a Sora? hasta donde el recordaba ella ni siquiera sabia quien era Yamato Ishida, así que, mucho menos podrían tener una relación en común.

-Vaya, lo siento Matt, es solo que tu reacción me tomo por sorpresa. Además ignoraba que Sora y tu se conocían. Ni siquiera Mimi que es su mejor amiga lo sabia.

-Probablemente es por que Takenouchi y yo tenemos poco de conocernos y solo fue una corta conversación que no pudimos concluir y es por eso que en cuanto la vi decidí que era momento de termina esa platica pendiente.

-Probablemente sea por eso, bueno iré a informarle a Mimi que Sora esta con Tai

-Si dile que no se preocupe, los vi a ambos muy sonrientes y divertidos

-Enserio, ¿Será que también se conocen? Aunque no seria del todo extraño ya que Tai siempre ha sido muy sociable, y Sora es una chica agradable y…

-Bueno si, ya ve con tu novia que debe estar preocupada

Sentía que si seguían hablando de Takenouchi terminaría por contarle toda la verdad a su amigo, así que era mejor dar la conversación por terminada. Antes de que Izzy pudiera hablar se alejo de el y camino rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su hermano.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, mi hermano el imprudente. Con todo respeto Matt, pero ¿acaso perdiste el jodido sentido común? Es decir, normalmente eres el acosado y no el acosador. En que momento se invirtieron los papeles.

-Hola Takeru, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- Matt fulminó con la mirada a su hermano

Él sonrió-Vaya, no nos levantamos del lado correcto de la cama hermanito

-Cállate, y pensar que de pequeño quería tenerte todo el día conmigo, no se en lo que pensaba. - dijo con una mueca de frustración en los labios.

-Vamos sabes que me quieres- dijo sonriendo otra vez

-Muy a mi pesar si, pero si sigues con esos comentarios en lugar de recibir mi cariño, recibirás mi puño.- farfulló Matt

Su hermano lejos de temerle se echó a reír. Takeru lo conocía bien y sabia que nunca seria capaz de ponerle una mano encima.

-Bueno no has contestado aun que es lo que te paso con la chica pelirroja, te la llevaste prácticamente arrastrando, cosa que normalmente sucede al revez.

-Mira, mi querido hermano esa explicación ya se la di a Izzy así que si quieres saber los detalles ve y pregúntale a el ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien, ya entendí la indirecta, no quieres hablar del tema. Por ahora te dejare ir pero no creas que se me olvida, no es normal que te comportes así con una chica. Normalmente o las tratas con cortesía o simplemente las ignoras.

Matt le puso mala cara -Pues espera sentado, por que no pienso contar nada.

-Eso lo dices ahora pero ya caerás. Y ya que tú no quieres hablar de tu vida amorosa, te hablare de la mía.

-Es cierto tu cita con Kari. Te advierto hermanito, Tai querrá tu cuello después de esto, espero que la cita haya merecido la pena.

-Definitivamente, pasaría todo el acoso de Tai mil veces si puedo estar con Kari, aunque ahora supongo que Tai no le quedara de otra que aceptarme.

-No me digas que tu y Kari…-dijo Matt con una mirada de sorpresa

-Si Kari y yo somos oficialmente novios- esbozó una gran sonrisa y añadió-Tai aun no lo sabe. Kari me pidió que no le dijera nada, que era mejor que ella se lo confesara.

Matt le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Hermanito, creo que has cavado tu tumba. Suerte con Tai, que si por una cita se puso así de loco no imagino lo que dirá, o mejor dicho lo que te hará cuando se entere que eres el novio de su adorada hermanita.

A pesar de la situación, T.K. se rió.

-Moriré feliz entonces

-Diablos, hermano de verdad te pego duro el amor- dejó escapar un suspiro- quien diría que mi hermanito llegaría a este día.- se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Y espero que pronto te llegue a ti hermano, no es bueno andar de chica en chica cuando puedes tener a una que te quiera tanto como a mi me quiere Kari.- exhaló un suspiro exagerado y añadió sonriente- Vaya quien diría que el amor te hace madurar.

Matt apoyó las manos en las caderas y miró a su hermano con el cejo fruncido.

-Quien diría que el pequeño T.K. me estaría dando consejos amorosos a mi Yamato Ishida.

T.K rió.

-Pues ya vez, creo que te estas oxidando hermano.

Matt puso los ojos en blanco a lo que T.K sonrío.

-Vamos Romeo, te escoltare hasta tu amada- Matt giro la cabeza en busca de la novia de su hermano y alcanzo a visualizar a Tai junto con Sora todavía sonrientes.

-Oh, ahí va Tai, y va directo hacia Kari. Espero que le confiese todo mañana porque no me siento listo para morir ahora.

-Donde esta todo el valor, de hace un rato.-Matt se disponía a reír pero al ver la cara abatida de su hermano decidió no hacerlo.

-Se fue en cuanto llego Tai.- exhaló un suspiro

-Vamos Takeru, Tai no es tan malo- su hermano lo miro escéptico- bueno probablemente si lo es tratándose de Kari-admitió Yamato- pero yo estaré ahí para echarte una mano. Propuso

-¿Enserio me acompañaras? Pensé que estando Takenouchi ahí no querrías venir.-Yamato puso mala cara.

Y efectivamente no estaba de ánimos para un segundo round con Takenouchi, pero su hermano lo necesitaba.

-Y no quiero, pero por ver como te tortura Tai podría soportar unos segundos con la pelirroja.- se apresuró a decir a la vez que contenía una sonrisa.

-Vaya ayuda la que me ofreces, para eso mejor quédate aquí. Dijo T.K. entre dientes

-Vamos sabes que estaba bromeando, te ayudare si es necesario, pero ya te dije que Tai no hará nada y menos sino quiere que Kari no le dirija la palabra en lo que les resta de vida.-Bromeo Yamato

Los hermanos rieron.

-Tienes razón, creo que me siento mejor- volteó a ver Matt alegremente- gracias hermano.

-Vamos mi pequeño enamorado, que como dice el dicho "al mal paso, darle prisa"

* * *

_Hola! primero que nada mil gracias por los reviewa que me han estado dejando, no habia tenido la oportunidad de agadecer puesto que solo hacia el capitulo y lo subia, de hecho ni lo revisaba bien, de ahi que me llamaran la atencion por los errores, se que no es excusa pero casi no tengo tiempo de hacerlo y pues mucho menos de ponerme a revisarlo concienzudamente, asi que les pido perdon por eso, esta vez intente revisarlo mejor pero bueno creo que talvez no sirvio de mucho, ya ustedes me diran :P. Como ya dije de alegra mucho que haya personas que sigan mi fic al principio no pense que fuera a gustar mucho, porque soy practicamente nueva escribiendo y reconozco ademas no ser muy buena, pero si les gusta quien soy yo para contradecirlas jajaja. En fin espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo, intente hacerlo lo mas largo que pude porque ha decir verdad el futuro del siguiente capitulo es incierto u.u, por decirlo de alguna manera, y es que estoy a unos dias de mis examenes finales en la universidad y nada menos que en medicina ya se podran imaginar u.u ademas de que mis horarios son unos inhumanos de 12hrs con lo que apenas me da tiempo para estudiar, comer y dormir en ese orden. Y las pocas horas libres estoy lo suficientemente cansada como para que mi cerebro piense en algo, es realmente agotador pero por diciembre estare libre y me dedicare 100% al fic y si las cosas salen bien a lo mejor y lo hago antes, asi que deseenme suerte que la necesitare muucho!. En fin ya que les dije santo y seña de mi vida, me despido y les doy de nuevo las gracias a todas por sus animos, he leido todos lo reviews que me mandan y agradezco cada uno de ellos._

_Bueno creo que es todo por ahora! Cuidense y nos vemos pronto!_


	6. Celos

Sora giro y hecho un vistazo a Yagami que caminaba junto a ella. Tomo nota de su perfil cuidadosamente.

No era tan atractivo como Ishida pero tenia su encanto y era considerablemente guapo. Y pese al poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, conversar con el era sumamente fácil y descubrió además que compartían varias cosas en común.

Aun no podía imaginar como es que Ishida había conseguido amistades tales como las de Izzy y Yagami. Eran tan distintos que no imaginaba el tipo de relación que tenían.

De repente Tai giro la cabeza y la sorprendió observándolo. Sora se sonrojo por haber sido descubierta y el se limito a mostrarle una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

—Vaya, vaya Takenouchi, solo puede haber dos motivos para que me hayas estado mirando tan detenidamente.

Ella arqueó una ceja — ¿Ah si?, no se si preguntar cuales serian esas dos razones o mejor quedarme con la duda.

—Como no me gusta dejar una dama en suspenso te lo diré. Como ya dije solo puede haber dos motivos para que me estuvieras mirando mientras yo no me daba cuenta. O bien hay algo extraño en mi cara que hace que te preguntes que demonios tengo o…—hizo una pequeña pausa al tiempo que se detenían— Te has dado cuenta que soy repentinamente irresistible y que no puedes apartar la vista de mi.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, tratando de reprimir una carcajada pero le fue imposible. La comisura de la boca de Tai tembló ligeramente, pero no pudo asegurar si era por diversión o por enojo. Después escucho que también se reía y supo que era por diversión. Cuando por fin lograron recobrar el aliento, siguieron caminando.

—Entonces mi encanto no esta surtiendo efecto. — dijo con fingida decepción.

—Digamos que si, pero de una manera no platónica. Creo que me gustas pero como un buen amigo.

Tai le dirigió una sonrisa de pesar.

—Creo que me has roto el corazón con tu rechazo— Él dijo y suspiró.

—Vamos Yagami— dijo mientras le palmeaba la espalda— Lo siento, pero no te preocupes no eres tu, soy yo. Ella se esforzó en parecer contrita.

—Esta bien te perdono, pero solo si empiezas a llamarme por mi nombre, y me dejas utilizar el tuyo. Aunque con lo primero me doy por bien servido— dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

—Vaya que rápido te recuperas, es triste saber que soy tan fácil de olvidar. —ella dijo, con una expresión que era medio sonrisa, medio mueca.

Tai dejo escapar una irónica carcajada.

—Eres difícil de olvidar, pero yo me repongo rápido— agregó.

—No tienes remedio Taichi. —Al escuchar su nombre, la boca de Tai se curvaba en una lenta sonrisa

—Vamos Sora, acompáñame con mi querida hermana que tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas de cierto rubio.

Sora miro al frente y vio a la pequeña Yagami, que los saludaba a ambos. Sora le devolvió el saludo y se giro de nuevo hacia Tai.

—Te refieres a Takaishi, Son novios ¿verdad?

— ¿Que? No, claro que no. Kari y el pequeño renacuajo son solo amigos. ¿Porque piensas que son novios? — La miro inquisitivamente.

—No lo se— se encogió de hombros— tranquilo, creo que me deje llevar por lo bien que se veían juntos.

—No, para nada Kari es aun muy joven para ese tipo de relaciones— Gruñó y se adelanto un poco.

—Vamos Taichi— dijo dándole alcance— no me digas que eres de esos hermanos celosos que se la pasan espantándole los pretendientes a sus pequeñas hermanitas.

—No se de que estas hablando— Respondió con fingida indignación.

Sora no pudo agregar nada mas pues habían llegado donde se encontraba Kari.

—Hermano ¿Dónde te habías metido? —La chica miro a Sora y sonrío— Lo siento, Takenouchi ¿verdad?— sora asintió— Disculpa mi brusquedad, pero mi hermano tiene la mala costumbre de irse sin avisar a donde va.

Sora observo como ambos hermanos comenzaban a discutir y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella siempre había deseado tener un hermano con el cual platicar y discutir, Mimi era lo más cercano a una hermana y por eso la quería mucho.

—Solo fui a asegurarme que Ishida no hacia nada tonto. — su hermana lo miro escéptica pero no dijo nada.

—Es cierto— dejó de prestarle atención a su hermano y se dirigió a sora— Izzy parecía muy sorprendido de que se conocieran.

Sora no deseaba que le siguieran preguntando por Ishida, quería tenerlo lo mas alejado posible tanto física como mentalmente.

—Bueno, no es que nos conozcamos precisamente. —sonrío nerviosa esperando que la castaña no quisiera saber mas detalles.

Por fortuna para Sora, Kari era una chica que sabia cuando alguien trataba de evitar un tema, así que decidió no presionar a la pelirroja.

Sora se sintió aliviada cuando vio que la hermana de Tai concentraba su atención en otro lugar. Daba gracias que fuera mas sensata y considerada que su hermano, quien había insistido en que le contara sobre Ishida. No se dio cuenta que dos personas se habían acercado, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Matt!— saludo Kari al rubio— Te fuiste tan deprisa hace un momento que no te pude saludar.

Sora evito mirar al rubio. Aunque Kari tuvo el detalle de no mencionarla, todos sabían a que se refería con _haberse ido tan deprisa_. Lo menos que quería ahorita era una nueva confrontación y ahora con publico.

—Lo siento Kari— dijo Matt con un tono gentil— Te juro que no vuelve a suceder— dijo con falso arrepentimiento.

Kari le sonrío.

—Eso espero. — Dijo y luego miro a su hermano— Me temo que tanto juntarte con mi hermano te esta haciendo daño.

— ¡Hey Kari!, si alguien aquí es mala influencia es Ishida no yo. Hablando de malas influencias. — dijo Tai mientras miraba al menor de los rubios. — y tu pequeño enano, ¿quien te dio permiso de salir con mi hermana?

T.K. se pudo pálido y Sora no pudo evitar sentir pena por el.

— ¡Hermano! Te dije que si llegabas a molestarlo te dejaría de hablar para siempre.

—Diablos Kari!, es solo que no puedes salir con chicos, es decir, aun eres muy pequeña y no sabes como son los muchachos.

—A mi edad tu ya salías con chicas y nadie te dijo nada, además conozco a T.K. desde hace años y tu también.

Los hermanos comenzaron a discutir de nuevo hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

—Tai…—hablo por fin el pequeño rubio. — Siento no haber hablado contigo primero, pero se que si lo hacia no me hubieras permitido salir con ella, y lo cierto es que…

El chico volteo a ver Kari, como pidiendo permiso para continuar, a lo que ella asintió.

—Kari y yo hemos decidido salir juntos oficialmente, y me gustaría que lo aprobaras pues no deseo que Kari tenga problemas contigo por esto.

Matt miro a su hermano. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que Tai era padre de Kari. Pero para su amigo era imposible no actuar así. Siempre había tensado esa necesidad de proteger a los demás aunque estos no lo necesitaran.

Miro a su amigo y se dio cuenta que no estaba nada contento, pero sorprendentemente no estaba tan molesto como todos habían esperado. Así que decidió intervenir. Se acerco a su amigo y le hablo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo lo escuchara el.

—Vamos Tai dale una oportunidad, tu mejor que nadie sabe que T.K. es un buen chico. Te juro que yo mismo le daré un paliza si Kari llega a sufrir de alguna manera.

Lo vio suspirar y supo que su hermano estaba a salvo.

Pese a todo, hasta el mismo Tai sabia que su hermana no podía estar en mejores manos. Además que saltaba a la vista que los pequeños se quería de verdad, a pesar de lo jóvenes que parecieran.

—De acuerdo enano, de todas maneras se que si no estoy de acuerdo, seguirán saliendo, así que mas te vale que te portes bien y donde me llegue a enterar que tienes un comportamiento inadecuado con mi hermana—dijo mientras movía su puño amenazadoramente.

Los pequeños se miraron y sonrieron satisfechos

—Por supuesto, Tai— dijo T.K. — Bueno, que tal si nos reunimos con los demás se empieza a hacer tarde y aun no hemos comido.

—Adelántense ustedes.— dijo Kari.—quisiera hablar con mi hermano.— se giro hacia Sora y le sonrío.— siento robarte a mi hermano, pero T.K y Matt te acompañaran hacia donde están los demás.

Sora que había tratado de mantener un perfil bajo, no tuvo mas remedio que avanzar entre los rubios.

—Vaya lo siento, ni siquiera te salude— dijo el pequeño rubio dedicándole la misma sonrisa que su hermano había ocupado con la pequeña Yagami.

—Oh no te preocupes, me di cuenta que no estabas precisamente en condiciones de ser cortes.

T.K. cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Gracias, lo cierto es que estaba demasiado ocupado viendo pasar mi vida.

—Me alegro que todo haya salido bien. Y no te preocupes me dio la impresión de que Taichi te acepta mas de lo que quiere aparentar. — contesto agradablemente.

Le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Matt que había estado callado todo ese momento, no pudo evitar interrumpir.

—Vaya parece que conoces muy bien a Tai, incluso usas su nombre de pila. —Dijo irónicamente— Pareciera que se conocen de antes.

Ishida parecía buscar pelea de nuevo, pero Sora se estaba aburriendo de sus constantes provocaciones.

— ¿Verdad?—le dirigió una de sus sonrisas mas brillantes— Yo también sentí como si lo conociera de hace mucho. Probablemente se deba a que es fácil hablar con el y no saca conclusiones apresuradas, ni trata con brusquedad a las personas que acaba de conocer. Y en cuanto a lo otro, el mismo me pidió que lo llamara así.

T.K. estaba sonriendo al ver la cara de su hermano. Le gustaba esa chica, casi ninguna podía plantarle cara Yamato Ishida, aunque normalmente ninguna tenia la necesidad de hacerlo, pues Matt siempre había tratado al resto de las mujeres con indiferencia y en caso de estar interesado en ellas usaba su encanto, pero casi nunca era hostil con alguna, ni siquiera con la fan mas molesta.

Decidió que era mejor intervenir, antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

—Tai siempre es así, y mas con las chicas lindas. — miro a la pelirroja que se olvido por completo de su hermano, y se concentro en el. — a mi también me puedes llamar por mi nombre, o si lo prefieres dime T.K. así es como todos me llaman. Siempre me ha parecido que tanta formalidad entre jóvenes es incomodo, eso hay que dejarlo para los mayores.

—Gracias, tu también puedes llamarme Sora si lo deseas.

T.K. miro a su hermano, pero este solamente arqueo una ceja. Si su hermano esperaba que le dijera a la pelirroja que podía llamarle por su nombre estaba loco.

Por fortuna llegaron donde estaban los demás.

— ¡Sora!—dijo Mimi en cuanto se acercaron al lugar donde tenia preparado el picnic.

Sora se sentó a su lado y se inclino.

—Mimi antes de que preguntes nada, no quiero hablar del tema y menos aquí ¿si?

Su amiga la miro enojada pero aun así asintió.

En ese momento Tai y Hikari llegaron también y tomaron asiento a un lado de los rubios que se habían acomodado frente a ellas.

T.K y Kari les dieron las buenas nuevas a sus amigos que recibieron con alegría la noticia a excepción del chico llamado Davis que se veía realmente triste. Estaba claro que tenia sentimientos por la pequeña Kari.

Después de felicitar apropiadamente a sus amigos se dispusieron a comer. Sora evitaba mirar a Ishida y este a su vez hacia lo mismo. Podría decirse que pese a todo había sido una mañana muy agradable, a excepción de Ishida todos la habían tratado con amabilidad y se sentía muy cómoda.

Miyako que estaba sentada a su lado le pregunto si ya estaba mejor.

—Si. —la miro extrañada. —porque habría de sentirme mal.

—Oh, es que ayer en el centro comercial, no te veías muy bien pensé que aun estabas mal.

Con todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado por competo del asunto de Kyo.

— ¿Acaso estabas enferma Sora?— pregunto tai que había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación.

—Oh, no. — dijo Miyako despreocupadamente. — Es por culpa del cretino de su ex, que

Sora se sentía mal. Aun no puedo creer te haya traicionado de esa manera.

Sora agacho la cabeza avergonzada, lo último que quería es que todos se enteraran de lo que le había hecho Kyo y que seguía deprimida por eso.

Gracias a Dios Mimi intervino, antes de que alguien preguntara los detalles.

—Miyako no te preocupes hace mucho que Sora supero eso, además que no vale la pena hablar de el. — dijo tajantemente de manera que nadie mas hizo comentarios al respecto.

—Chicos que tal si jugamos un partido de football— dijo T.K para romper el silencio.

—Muy bien enano, hasta que se te ocurre una buena idea. — dijo Tai levantándose. — que dices Matt, no quieres la revancha por la paliza que te di el año pasado.

—Sabes que no tengo ningún interés en perder o ganar, así que me da igual. — dijo despreocupadamente.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo Miyako. — recuerden que también hay chicas aquí, que no sabemos jugar. ¿Verdad Sora?

—Yo… bueno…—Mimi re río y todos la voltearon a ver.

—Lo siento Miyako, es solo que escogiste a la peor persona para que te apoyara.

— ¿Es que te gusta el football Sora?

—Que si le gusta. —Contestó mimi por ella. — de pequeña sora era la estrella goleadora del equipo femenil.

—No exageres Mimi, no soy tan buena, y hace mucho que deje de hacerlo. —Sora se sonrojo, odiaba ser el centro de atención.

—Creo que alguien se esta haciendo la modesta aquí. — dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

—De todas maneras, yo no quiero jugar, siempre hacen lo mismo cada año.

—Vamos Miya. — Dijo su novio. —será divertido.

—Ken…— el se acerco y le dijo algo al oído, cuando se alejo ella suspiro resignada. — esta bien, pero iré en tu equipo.

Todos comenzaron a pararse, mientras que los chicos decidían los equipos Sora y Mimi se acercaron a Miyako.

— ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Ken que aceptaste tan pronto?—pregunto Mimi con curiosidad.

Miyako sonrío.

—Dijo que me acompañaría a esa barata que habrá en el centro comercial. — se encogió de hombros. —nunca quiere acompañarme a comprar, así que por unas horas de football no esta nada mal.

Las tres se rieron y se acercaron a los demás.

—Muy bien así quedaran los equipos. Matt y yo seremos los capitanes. Kari, Sora Davis, Joe y Cody irán conmigo. El resto irán con Matt. Al equipo que logre anotar 5 goles gana ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos quedaron satisfechos y se reunieron con sus respectivos equipos.

—Muy bien, chicos es un juego amistoso, pero aun así tenemos que ganar de acuerdo.

Kari puso los ojos en blando— Hermano, es solo un juego, no seas tan competitivo.

Todos se rieron, pero Tai no dejo su cara de seriedad.

—Lo se, hermana pero tengo una reputación que cuidar. — Dijo con una sonrisa. — Bueno veamos, Codi tu serás el portero.

El pequeño lo miro sorprendido.

— ¿Yo?

—Por supuesto, practicas Kendo ¿no es así?

—Si pero…

—Eso quiere decir que tienes buenos reflejos así que serás el mejor para esa posición.

—Kari y Joe serán la defensa y Sora, Davis y yo iremos a la ofensiva ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron.

—Espero que seas tan buena como dices Sora. — dijo Tai que caminaba a su lado.

—Recuerdas que fui yo la que dije que no era tan buena y que Mimi exageraba.

— ¿Lo dijiste? No lo recuerdo. —dijo con inocencia.

Sora puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo—Pues espero que tus habilidades sean mejor que tu memoria.

—Absolutamente, por nada soy el capitán del equipo de football de la universidad.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

—Vaya, ya veo el por que tu agresiva competitividad. —replico, después se reí.

—Y eso que no me has visto en acción. Espero que no me decepciones Sora. Estas a punto de convertirte en mi chica ideal.

—Ah si y que es lo que me convierte en tu chica ideal.

—Primero que eres linda, segundo divertida y tercero amas el football tanto como yo.

Ella sonrió un poco.

—Yo no dije que amara el football, además hace mucho que lo deje, ahora juego Tennis. Siento decepcionarte.

Tai Sacudió su cabeza.

—No me decepcionas Sora, al contrario que juegues tenis solo demuestra que eres alguien deportista, eso solo sumaria otro punto a tu favor, y creo que con que te guste el football es suficiente.

Sora iba a responder pero alguien grito interrumpiéndola.

—Vamos Tai deja de coquetear que tengo que patear ese presuntuoso trasero tuyo. — dijo Matt impaciente con el balón en la mano.

Tai, soltó una carcajada y se acerco a su amigo.

—Vaya Matt, por que ese repentino entusiasmo por jugar

—Digamos que me dieron unas repentinas ganas de callarte esa habladora boca.

Tai se rió, pero a Matt no le hacía gracia.

—Yo más bien creo que son celos.

— ¿Celos? ¿Por qué crees que juegas mejor que yo? — le preguntó. El tono de Matt no ocultaba su sorpresa. Pero se recompuso de inmediato.

—No, de mi relación con cierta pelirroja. —dijo sonriendo mientras volteaba a ver a Sora, que platicaba con su hermana. Matt era tan reservado que no podía evitar la tentación de poner en aprietos a su amigo.

Matt meneó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa sardónica mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre el pecho— ¿Por qué estaría yo celoso por eso?

— ¿Quieres decir que no te sientes atraído por ella? —preguntó Tai.

—En absoluto. —contestó rápidamente.

—Bien. — Tai asintió satisfecho. — Entonces no te importa que salga con ella, por que tengo pensado pedirle que salga conmigo. Ahora que se que no tiene novio ni nada por el estilo, pienso salir con ella. Solo quería asegurarme que no sentías nada por Sora, ya que tu la viste primero y tu comportamiento no ha sido el usual, creí que a lo mejor te interesaba pero si dices que no te importa.

—Por supuesto que me importa, ¡demonios! — Había querido mostrarse indiferente en todo lo relacionado con la pelirroja, pero no podía permitir que Tai saliera con ella. No si tenía pensado evitarla.

—Pero si dijiste que no estabas celoso. — dijo tai confundido.

—Claro que no estoy celoso, pero ella no me agrada. — mintió. Lo cierto es que estaba un poco celoso de que su amigo se llevara mejor con la pelirroja que el. Al principio le había dado igual, pero mientras más los veía juntos no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia hacia Tai.

—Si esa es tu única razón, creo que lo tendrás que soportar, no se que es lo que paso entre ustedes pero estoy seguro que fue un mal entendido, Sora es muy agradable y si se comporta así contigo es por que algo habrás dicho.

—Vaya amigo, ni siquiera la conoces pero estas seguro de que fui yo y no ella la que actúo mal —dijo resentido.

Tai lo miro. —Por que te conozco es que lo digo, se cuan hostil puedes ser cuando te lo propones.

Se miraron por unos momentos hasta que escucharon la voz de T.K.

—Hey ustedes dos, no se estarán peleando como siempre verdad. Si es posible que lo dejaran para luego y empezáramos a jugar ahora.

Ambos le dirigieron una mirada asesina.

—Esta conversación queda pendiente Tai, hasta entonces no hagas nada ¿de acuerdo? —le advirtió Matt.

—Mira Matt, la única manera de que yo desista, es que estés interesado en ella, pero como no lo estas.

—Y si te digo que si lo estoy. —dijo repentinamente.

Tai observo a su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

—Pensaría que estas mintiendo, y que solo lo dices para que no intente nada con ella

—Te das cuenta que estamos peleando por una chica. —dijo y soltó un largo suspiro. Se empezaba a sentir desesperado, Tai era casi tan terco como el.

—Si, pero no es cualquier chica, en verdad me gusto y quisiera conocerla mejor. Matt miro a su amigo, y supo que no mentía, que su interés era verdadero.

—Demonios! Esta bien haz lo que quieras, pero no esperes que yo me lleve bien con ella, por que no sucederá. —dijo al fin derrotado.

—Bien, haré lo posible por que no tengas que verla. Ahora que tal si jugamos. — dijo por fin satisfecho.

Y así comenzó el juego. El equipo de Tai anoto el primer gol. Sora no pudo evitar ponerse competitiva también, ella y tai hacían una buena combinación. Davis también era muy bueno y Codi a pesar de sus propias dudas había resultado buen portero.

Pero el otro equipo no se quedo atrás. Aunque no le gustaba tenia que reconocer que Matt era casi tan bueno como Tai, y lo que le faltaba de habilidad lo compensaba con inteligencia, y estaba también Ken quien al parecer no era solo un genio en el estudio, ellos dos junto con T.K., que no dejaba pasar ni un balón a la portería, se lo estaban poniendo difícil a su equipo. Al final, después de un largo y difícil partido gano su equipo 5—4.

—Vaya creí que esto no acabaría nunca. — dijo Miyako dejándose caer en el pasto.

—Lo se. —Dijo Kari agotada, mientras se acostaba a su lado. — normalmente Matt no se lo toma tan enserio y deja que mi hermano gane con mas facilidad, para disgusto de el claro.

—Pues hoy disfrutar mucho, Sora y el parecían imparables.

—Es cierto, Takenouchi resulto ser tan buena como Mimi nos dijo.

—Es mejor que buena. — Kari miro a su hermano que se acercaba con el resto de los chicos. — Es increíble.

Sora que también estaba ahí, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Tai estaba siendo cada vez menos reservado a la hora de coquetear con ella. Y aunque no la molestaba cuando estaban solos, cuando lo hacia frente a otros se sentía incomoda. Mimi se dio cuenta de su incomodidad y salio a su recate.

—Sora creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, recuerda que aun tenemos que hacer algunas compras.

Eso era totalmente un invento de Mimi, pero Sora estaba tan agotada que no tenia ni el más mínimo deseo de contradecirla.

—Tienes razón, me dio mucho gusto conocerlos a todos y espero poder verlos en otra ocasión. En verdad me he divertido

Y así Mimi y ella se fue despidiendo de cada uno. Sora no sabia si ir hacia donde estaba Matt, que platicaba con su hermano, probablemente T.K. no se ofendería si ella no se despedía. Al final no tuvo que acercarse a ellos pues fueron ellos mismos los que se dirigían hacia ella.

...

—Vaya hermanito, estuviste muy efusivo en este juego, nunca te había visto jugar con tantas ganas de ganar.

—Que tiene de raro que haya querido ganar

—No es solo que normalmente juegas enserio un rato y luego simplemente te aburres y dejas que Tai gane.

—Pues ahora, simplemente quise darle mas trabajo.

—Por cierto que tanto discutían, parecías realmente enojado. Hace mucho que no los veía discutir así.

—Son cosas que no te importan hermanito.

—No me digas que era por la encantadora Sora— Le sonrió.

Matt apretó los dientes al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Por que tendríamos que estar discutiendo por ella? —preguntó Matt sin perder la calma.

—No lo se, si lo supiera no estaría preguntando. — repuso T.K. con ironía. —Entonces, ¿si fue por ella no? —Lo miró con expresión picara, dándole a entender con claridad lo que pensaba.

—Ve y pregúntale a Tai si tanto te interesa. —dijo él esbozando una sonrisa. Estaba claro que su hermano no se acercaría a Tai, después de todo su amigo aun estaba molesto por lo de su pequeña hermanita.

—Ni loco, actualmente soy alguien no grato para el, así que trato de guardar las distancias. Entonces hermano, sino me quieres decir que por que discutían por Sora, me dirás lo que pasó entre tú y ella.

Matt estaba harto de que lo estuvieran acosando con lo mismo, los únicos que no le habían preguntado eran Ken, Joe y Codi, y eso por que eran demasiado reservados o mas bien educados para incomodarlo con preguntas, pero su hermano no sentía tales reservas.

—Ya te dije que es algo sin importancia, yo ya lo olvide. —dijo con indiferencia.

—Con que lo olvidaste ehh. —Lo miro divertido. — Entonces no te importara acompañarme a despedirla ¿verdad?

—Si, eso te convence y dejas de molestarme con lo mismo hasta la invitare a uno de mis conciertos.

Su hermano soltó una carcajada.

—Muy bien hermanito, vamos antes de que ella se vaya, no me gustaría que se fuera sin despedirte.

Matt pensó mientras que caminaba hacia la pelirroja, que probablemente eso seria lo mejor para los dos, después de todo tenia que reconocer que Takenouchi no estaba ni por asomo interesado en el. Simplemente seria cortés con ella, después de todo a como iban las cosas puede que terminara siendo novia de Tai y entonces seria inevitable que se encontraran.

Cuando llegaron a donde ella se encontraba, parecía que no quería estar ahí, o mejor dicho ahí donde el estuviera. No podía culparla pues no le había dado razones para desear estar cerca de el.

—Sora, me dio mucho gusto conocerte, espero que nos acompañes a otra salida, creo que seria muy divertido, además me gustaría una revancha, eres una jugadora muy ruda.

Ella se relajo visiblemente y le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano. Pero seguía sin mirarlo a el. Eso le molesto. Estaba haciendo el intento de ser amable y ella lo trataba como si no existiera.

—También me divertí mucho, espero que lo podamos repetir en otra ocasión.

Se quedaron en silencio. Matt sintió como su hermano le daba un codazo discretamente. Y vio que Sora estaba a punto de irse. El la detuvo. Ella lo miro sorprendida.

—Creo que te olvidaste de despedirte de alguien más. — dijo al momento que la soltaba.

Sora lo miró con recelo. De repente su hermano lo llamo.

—Me iré a despedir de Mimi, te espero allá. — dijo mientras se alejaba.

Se quedaron callados, sin saber que decir. Matt maldijo mil veces a su hermano por hacerlo hacer esto y abandonarlo.

Ya se enteraría después.

* * *

_Hola! __De nuevo por aca, con este nuevo capitulo. _

_Por fin estoy de vacaciones y aunque no son tan largas como yo quisiera, he tratado de dedicarme lo mas que puedo al fic, ya le avance bastantito asi que a lo mejor empezando el proximo año, subo otro. Ya que una vez que entre a la universidad no se si volvere a tener tiempo._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! me animan mucho para continuar con la historia. A los que me desearon suerte con mis examenes gracias tambien, no me fue como esperaba pero todo salio bien ;) ahora que estoy mas relajada mi mente piensa con mas claridad y puedo escribir tranquilamente._

_No se cuantas veces cambie los dialogos en este capitulo, ya ni estoy muy segura de lo que escribi, y eso que lo lei y lo lei muchas veces. Ya no quise moverle mas por que sino nunca terminaba. Muy bien en cuanto la historia como pudieron leer Tai fue directo con Matt con respecto a Sora, que puedo decir quiero, hacer reaccionar a nuestro querido rubio y que mejor que una dosis de celos. Les adelanto que las__ cosas van a cambiar un poco en el siguiente capitulo, aun estoy armandolo pero han de saber que algo saldra de esta ultima esena entre Matt y Sora. _

_Aqui les dejo un pequeño adelanto..._

**_"—Vamos, mujer deja de buscar malas intenciones a mis actos. Trato de llevarme bien contigo por Taichi, el parece estar muy interesado en ti y no quisiera ponerlo a elegir entre tu y yo._**

**_ Sora lo miro sorprendido, era realmente admirable que quisiera arreglar las cosas con una persona que le desagradaba, solo por el simple hecho de ponerle las cosas más fácil a su amigo. ¿Por qué no podía ser así con ella? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho que la odiaba tanto? Ya no podía ni recordar el motivo por el que comenzó su enemistad con Ishida."_**

_Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, y como no tendre otra oportunidad **les deseo Feliz Navidad y Un muy muy Prospero Año nuevo!...** Mis mejores deseos a todas! Hasta Luego!_


	7. Tregua

Matt miro a Sora que se encontraba repentinamente fascinada mirando sus tenis. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que en verdad era linda. No tan atractiva como algunas de sus ex-novias, pero tampoco era fea. Ella levanto la mirada y lo sorprendió observándola. Desviara habría sido tonto e infantil así que siguió observándola.

—Mira Ishida— Puso los brazos en jarras —No sé qué esperas que haga o porque nació en ti ese repentino deseo de que habláramos, pero si intentas buscar pelea, déjame decirte que te equivocaste de persona. —No esperó a que respondiera—. La verdad estoy agotada de tus constantes provocaciones.

— ¿Por qué crees que el hecho de que me acerque a ti sea que esté buscando pelea? —preguntó.

Sora exhaló un suspiro exagerado. Estaba cansada de esta situación de tira y afloja con Ishida.

—Porque no me has dado algún motivo para creer lo contrario. Y porque cada vez que hemos hablado desde que nos conocimos, has tratado de provocarme o insultarme.

El la miro sorprendido.

—Nunca te he insultado, admito haber intentado provocarte, pero nunca dije nada ofensivo.

—No directamente, pero si estaba implícito en lo que decías.

Matt se cubrió el rostro con las manos y de las paso por el cabello dejándolo algo alborotado —Por Dios, por que las mujeres solo escuchan lo que quieren escuchar.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A que ustedes las mujeres siempre creen que todo lo que decimos tiene un mensaje oculto ¡Por Dios! somos hombres, si queremos decir algo, simplemente lo decimos no nos andamos con tonterías.

— ¿Quieres decir que cuando hiciste el comentario de Taichi y de mí, no querías dar a entender otra cosa?

Matt no pudo evitar poner cara de haber sido descubierto, pero aun así aseguro que no había querido decir nada más que eso.

—Pues no te creo, es mas por la cara que pusiste ni tú mismo te lo crees

—De acuerdo, si dije eso con otras intención. Pero es que me sorprendiste cuando hablabas con tanta familiaridad de él y además lo llamabas por su nombre, cuando solo tenían unas horas de conocerse.

—También uso el de tu hermano y hablo con la misma familiaridad con el que con Taichi. Estaré tratando de seducirlo entonces… ah y no nos olvidemos de Koushiro y Ken y ya que estamos Mimi también, al fin piensas tan mal de mí que no me extrañaría que sospecharas que hay algo también entre ella y yo.

—Diablos Takenouchi, estas siendo un poco irracional. Simplemente vine con la intención de enterrar el hacha de la guerra.

—Siempre y cuando quede enterrada en tu espalda no tengo inconveniente.

Sora se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda. Matt intento contener la risa pero al final no pudo.

—. Ya veo que tienes sentido del humor después de todo. —Esbozó una sonrisa desganada.

Sora lo miro sobre su hombro.

—Lo sabrías si en lugar de juzgarme, te hubieras detenido a platicar civilizadamente conmigo. Y si crees que es suficiente venir y decir que deseas enterrar el hacha de la guerra, estas equivocado.

—De acuerdo ¿Que es lo que quieres?— dijo en tono cansado, rodeando a la pelirroja para quedar de nuevo frente a ella— ¿Que te pida perdón y que te diga que me arrepiento de lo que te dije? Está bien te pido perdón si te sentiste insultada por algo que dije o hice, te juro que nunca fue mi intención. Mira solamente quiero que esto se acabe, estaba seguro que después de esta tarde no volvería a verte pero creo que nos seguiremos viendo las caras más de lo que quisiera, por eso y para evitar momentos incómodos en el futuro, es conveniente que terminemos en buenos planes. Tampoco es que quiera que seamos los mejores amigos, simplemente que no peleemos cada vez que nos cruzamos.

Sora que había estado mirando hacia otro lado durante el largo discurso, por fin lo miro a la cara.

—Si llega a pasar eso de pelearnos, ten por seguro que es a causa tuya, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en ser amable con la gente, tú eres el que no parece muy dispuesto a practicar la cortesía conmigo.

—Pareciera que la que busca pelea ahora eres tú Takenouchi—le sonrió mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos— ¿Por qué, por más que me disculpo tú siempre sacas a relucir algo malo?— dijo algo dramático.

Ella relajo los brazos que había mantenido fuertemente cruzados. Matt tomo esto como algo bueno, parecía que la pelirroja estaba rindiéndose por fin.

—Creo que es automático, al estar contigo me pongo en modalidad defensiva. Normalmente soy muy tranquila pero tú sacas lo peor de mí.

Él le sonrío de nuevo, y Sora desvió la mirada. Le gustaba más cuando Ishida era hostil con ella, parecía menos peligroso y más inalcanzable que ahora que le mostraba esas encantadoras sonrisas.

—Entonces que dices. ¿Tregua?

Ishida saco una de sus manos del bolsillo y la extendió hasta ella.

—De acuerdo, pero a la mas mínima provocación, no respondo por mi— dijo Sora ignorando la mano que le extendía. Lo último que quería en esos momentos era tener algún contacto con el por muy inocente que este fuera.

Al ver ese gesto Ishida dejo caer su mano, pero la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

—Muy bien Takenouchi, que te parece si te acompaño con el resto y les mostramos que no pasa nada malo entre nosotros.

—Prefiero ir sola, aun no me hago a la idea de que puedo relajarme aun teniéndote a mi lado. No puedo evitar estar alerta cuando estoy contigo. Además no comprendo aun, como es que de repente te naciera esa necesidad por hacer las paces. No cuando hace unas horas me acusabas de haberte seguido hasta aquí y después sugerir que había algo mas entre Taichi y yo. Es simplemente ilógico, siento que de alguna manera haces todo esto para después usarlo contra mí.

—Vamos, mujer deja de buscar malas intenciones a mis actos. Trato de llevarme bien contigo por Taichi ¿Sí? El parece estar muy interesado en ti y no quisiera ponerlo a elegir entre tú y yo.

Sora lo miro sorprendido, tenía que admitir que era realmente admirable que quisiera arreglar las cosas con una persona que le desagradaba, solo por el simple hecho de ponerle las cosas más fáciles a su amigo. ¿Por qué no podía ser así con ella? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho que la odiaba tanto? Ya no podía ni recordar el motivo por el que comenzó su enemistad con Ishida.

— Ya veo— cerro los ojos un momento y miro hacia donde estaban los demas—Veo que después de todo no eres tan mal amigo, es mas creo que soy la unica persona que ha tenido la fortuna de tu trato especial.

—Haría lo que fuera por mis amigos. Y deja ya el sarcasmo que acabamos de hacer una tregua, recuerda que estamos en paz por el momento.

_Haría lo que fuera por mis amigos.._

Esa frase resonó en la cabeza de la pelirroja. Con que por eso es que se estaba esforzando por ser amable con ella, pero que más podía esperar ¿Qué lo hiciera por que realmente le agradaba? Se sintió algo dolida, y un poco idiota al emocionarse tanto por un par de sonrisas forzadas.

No dejaría que algo como eso le afectara, al fin de cuentas cualquiera que fuera su motivación a ella no le importaba, siempre y cuando la dejara en paz. —Como sea. Se encogió de hombros

— ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en que seremos de lo más agradable el uno con el otro? Claro dentro de lo razonable ¿Y que además dejaremos a un lado lo malo entre nosotros y olvidaremos las antipatías?

—De acuerdo, pero no puedes quejarte que tú eres el responsable de mi antipatía hacia ti. Además no es algo que pueda dejar de hacer de un momento a otro, aun estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a tu repentina amabilidad, algo dentro de mi me dice que no baje la guardia.

—Vamos no hables como si lleváramos años de enemistad, solo nos conocemos desde ayer, así que hagamos de esto un nuevo inicio. Es mas— dijo mientras extendía la mano una vez más— Mucho gusto me llamo Yamato Ishida.

Ella tardó un minuto en asimilar aquellas palabras, pero nada más hacerlo le miró de nuevo.

— ¿Estas bromeando verdad? creo que has visto demasiadas películas cursis últimamente.

—Vamos pelirroja, estoy tratando de hacer un nuevo comienzo, hagamos como si nos acabáramos de conocer y olvidemos lo malo que nos dijimos.

Sora entornó los ojos y lo observó — ¿Nos? El único que dijo cosas malas fuiste tú, yo solo me defendía. Y en cuanto a lo otro, me niego a hacer esa estupidez. Es más aun no estoy segura de que estés hablando enserio.

—Vas a seguir con lo mismo, y estoy hablando muy enserio. Ahora se cortes y dame tu mano y preséntate. ¿No pensaras dejarme con la mano extendida de nuevo verdad? O es que tienes miedo de algo.

—No me provoques Ishida, recuerda que esta paz es muy reciente y se puede perder tan fácil como llego. Y para que quieras que me presente, ya sabes mi nombre y no hay razón para que hagamos esta payasada. Además esto es Japón no es necesario darnos las manos.

El seguía mirando con la mano extendida.

—No me dejaras en paz hasta que lo haga ¿verdad?

—No, no lo hare.

Sora suspiro.

—De acuerdo, sigo creyendo que es una idiotez pero si con eso me dejaras en paz. – Extendió su mano hasta la de él y la tomo— Soy Sora Takenouchi. —dijo de mala gana mientras sostenía su mano. — ¿Contento ahora?

El se estremeció al notar sus pequeños dedos. No sabría cómo definirlo, pero cuando la miro, supo que ella también lo había sentido. Intento soltarse pero él no la dejo ir aun.

Para quitarse de encima esa sensación inquietante dijo.

—Te falto decir que era un gusto conocerme.

Ella volvió a intentar soltarse de su agarre. Pero forcejeó en vano.

—Creí que sería malo comenzar nuestra nueva amistad con una mentira. —farfulló.

Matt no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella de devolvió la sonrisa por primera vez y una emoción nueva lo pilló desprevenido sintió una extraña satisfacción al ver a la pelirroja sonreírle.

—Además no creo que tú lo hayas dicho sinceramente. —Ella arrugó la nariz

—Porque estas tan segura de ello— preguntó.

—Puedo enumerar un sin fin de razones, pero creo que eso mermaría la tan reciente paz entre nosotros.

Yamato suspiro. Y se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio. Unos mechones le cayeron sobre la frente. Sora había visto hacer ese gesto muchas veces en ese día, y sobre todo cuando una situación comenzaba a desesperarlo.

—De acuerdo Takenouchi, pero por ahora no discutiremos sobre eso— dijo mientras le soltaba la mano— creo que es hora de que te lleve con tu amiga, ha de pensar que ya te estrangule y estoy buscando un lugar para dejar tu cadáver.

—Mimi nunca pensaría eso—Sonrió sin ganas. — Extrañamente tiene muy buena opinión de ti. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que nos apresuremos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia donde los esperaba el resto. Pese a que ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna, esa incomodidad de estar con el otro había desaparecido.

Sora casi sonrío por el rumbo nuevo de sus pensamientos. Tan solo unos minutos antes había estado buscando la manera de evitar a Ishida y ahora hasta se sentía cómoda estando junto a él. Normalmente no era tan voluble, pero Matt hacia que sus emociones cambiaran constantemente. Le habría gustado que cuando él se acerco a ella hubiera sido por que realmente lo sentía y no por ayudar a un amigo. Ya no podía seguir engañándose. Quería que la tratara como trataba a la hermana de Tai y que le sonriera con la misma sinceridad y aprecio.

No podía evitar sentir celos de la bonita relación que tenían todos ellos. Aunque la habían tratado muy bien, no dejaba de ser una extraña. Ahora que lo pensaba se sentía como una tonta deseando su amistad, si bien habían comenzado de nuevo como el había dicho, la había tratado tan mal que era imposible que a pesar de todo aun quisiera ser su amiga. Pero extrañamente así se sentía, después de las muestras de fraternidad y lealtad que Matt expresaba hacia sus amigos no podía evitar querer eso para ella también.

—Muy bien Takenouchi has llegado sana y salva. — La voz de Matt la devolvió al presente.

Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado a donde los esperaba Mimi.

—Gracias por acompañar a Sora, Ishida— le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa— Espero que nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión, se que visitas a Kou con frecuencia así que posiblemente nos encontremos.

—Ambas van en la universidad ¿cierto?

—Así es Sora y yo estudiamos Diseño. Y tu estudias en la misma facultad que Kou no es así?

—Cierto, pero yo estudio Ingeniería— sora lo miro sorprendido, ella había esperado que estudiara algo como música, ya que tenía una banda, por lo que saber que estudiaba ingeniería la sorprendió

El pareció leerle el pensamiento a sora pues contesto.

— ¿Sorprendidas? No se preocupen mucha gente le pasa eso cuando les digo que estudio eso- observo a ambas y se concentro en Mimi-No sé muy bien porque pero pensé que también estudiabas Informática como Izzy— continuo el rubio

—No, gracias a dios no, no es que tenga algo en contra de esa carrera es simplemente que no tengo la paciencia suficiente para estar sentada por horas frente a una pantalla, lo encuentro muy aburrido.

Yamato se rio.

—Creo que como te conocí ahí por primera vez, me quede con la impresión de que ibas con Izzy.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, aun me siento un poco avergonzada cada vez que te miro, siento haber sido tan molesta por aquellas épocas.

Él le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por eso, ve el lado bueno, que gracias a ello es que muchas cosas buenas pasaron— dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo.

Sora sentía envidia de su amiga. Yamato le sonreía tanta facilidad. Y Mimi no podía evitar ser un poco coqueta siempre que estaba con algún chico, era parte de su personalidad, es por eso que los chicos se quedaban embobados con ella y Sora era inevitablemente ignorada. Nunca le había importado ser ignorada pero en ese momento sentía irritación.

Pero en que estaba pensando, ahí estaba ella envidiando a su mejor amiga por que Ishida le dedicaba unas cuantas sonrisas mientras que a ella la había ignorado por completo.

Molesta interrumpió la plática.

—Mimi es mejor que nos vayamos ahora, recuerda que tenemos cosas que hacer.—dijo con mas brusquedad de la que esperaba. Le quito las llaves de las manos y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Su amiga la miro como si de repente le hubieran salido cuernos. Estaba siendo grosera pero no le importaba. Estaba harta de todo no quería pensar más en nada que tuviera que ver con Ishida o cualquier otro hombre. Solo hacían que tuviera pensamientos irracionales.

—Perdona a Sora, Ishida es que a estas horas se vuelve huraña- dijo Mimi mientras le dedicaba una mirada a su amiga. Esta simplemente la ignoro.

—Menos mal, pensé que era algo personal—dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja. — Hasta luego Takenouchi, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.— su acerco aun mas y le susurro.— aunque no lo creas a mi si me dio gusto conocerte.

Sora lo miro de reojo y vio que aun tenía esa maldita sonrisa encantadora.

—Pues yo sigo sin creerlo.

—Pues entonces encontrare la manera de que lo creas— de repente se alejo y le dijo— Espero que nos veamos pronto. — le sonrío a su amiga y se marcho.

Sora se acomodo en el asiento, mientras que su amiga entraba al auto y lo encendía.

—Muy bien Sora, ahora que estamos solas me vas a contar exactamente qué es lo que hay entre tú e Ishida.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Despues de algunos problemas con la compu y poco tiempo finlmente lo subi. Espero que les guste, no lo pude revisar tato como quisiera por que traigo el tiempo encima entre examenes y tareas, me he dado cuenta que la universidad es mala para este tipo de actividades, realmente no te deja mucho tiempo para nada. En fin ya avanzo un poco mas la situacion y ya veran lo que sigue, que creo que sera hasta julio o por esas fechas pues hasta ese entonces estare libre para segui. Un saludo y muchas gracias a quienes me dejan su review! me encanta siempre leer sus comentarios y siempre que puedo les respondo. _

_Bueno sin nada mas por ahora los dejo ;)_


End file.
